Minä Näen Sinut
by OhFantasyWorld
Summary: Kun Uther kuolee, nuori ja hieman hämmentynyt Arthur kruunataan Camelotin kuninkaaksi ja hän on vaikeiden valintojen edessä. Yhtenä iltana hän eksyy (tapojensa vastaisesti) metsään ja tapaa Merlinin ja Gaiuksen, jotka asuvat vaatimattomasti keskellä metsää. Menneisyys ja tulevaisuus alkavat lopulta selkiintyä. (A/M)
1. Kauan Eläköön Kuningas

**Merlin -Minä Näen Sinut**

_**Minä näen sut  
Näen sun voitot ja taistelut  
Tunnen sun ilot ja naurut  
Jotka oot aina padonnut  
Minä näen sut  
kuulen ne toiveikkaat laulut  
piilossa soitetut  
Ja minä näen sut  
Sä olet liian hyvä  
Olet pahoillekin liian hyvä  
Et tuomitse tai syytä  
Kun muut elää itsekkyydestä  
Ja sä voit minuun luottaa  
Ja sä voit aina minuun luottaa  
Oon tässä tartu lujempaa  
Ohjaan kun astut suurempaan**_

**-Antti Tuisku (joo tiedän, sori, mutta sanat nyt sattui sopimaan :D )**

**Uther on kuollut vaikeaan sairauteen ja Arthur kruunataan kuninkaaksi. Tuore hallitsija on kuitenkin peloissaan ja hämmentynyt: Tulisiko hänen johtaa valtakuntaa kuin isänsä vai kuten hän itse näkisi parhaaksi? Yhtenä päivänä Arthur eksyy tapojensa vastaisesti metsään ja törmää vahingossa Merliniin, nuoreen velhoon ja parantaja-Gaiukseen, jotka asuvat keskellä korpea. Arthur oppii velhopojalta enemmän kuin olisi uskonut voivansa.**

**Kirjoittaja: OhFantasyWorld**

**Sanoja (tässä osassa): 2,003**

**Varoituksia: eipä juuri, paitsi jos et tykkää poikarakkaudesta ;)**

**Huomautuksia: Tämä on ns. canon era AU, eli aikakausi on sama, mutta kaikki henkilöt ovat hieman erilaisia ja erilaisissa asemissa kuin tv-sarjassa.**

**En omista mitään tv-sarjaan liittyvää, kunhan leikin hahmojen kanssa **** mahdolliset virheet ovat yksin minun!**

Arthur avasi painavia silmiään, kun aurinko paistoi valtaistuinsalin suurista ikkunoista hänen kasvoilleen. Hän istui lattialla ja nojasi selällään korokkeeseen, niska epämukavassa asennossa, punainen viitta hänen allaan ja kruunu vinksahtaneena hänen otsalleen.

Heti, kun Arthur tajusi, missä hän oli, hänen silmänsä avautuivat täysin auki ja hän työnsi itsensä ylös lattialta, jääden seisomaan epävarmin jaloin vähän kauemmas korokkeesta. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili ja hänen kasvoiltaan katosi väri.

Hän ei ollut ikinä hävennyt itseään niin paljon.

Valtaistuinsalin keskellä, nousevan auringon valossa kylpevällä korokkeella makasi hänen isänsä, Camelotin kuningas Uther, kaikessa mahtavuudessaan vielä kuolemansakin jälkeen, parhaat vaatteet ja korut päällään ja kallisarvoinen kruunu päässään.

Ja Arthur oli nukahtanut kuninkaan, isänsä ruumiin eteen, kuin pikkupoika, joka nukahteli mihin sattui.

Hän hieroi kuumottavia kasvojaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt valvoa isänsä vieressä koko yön, ajatella kuningasta ja olla kuin kunnon pojan kuuluisi: kunnioittava. Hän ei muistanut, milloin hän oli nukahtanut, mutta hän yritti kertoa itselleen, että siitä tuskin olisi kovin montaa tuntia. Sitä paitsi, kukaan ei ollut paikalla todistamassa hänen typeryyttään.

Paitsi Uther. Arthur katsoi taas vakavana lepäävää isäänsä ja tiesi, miten pettynyt Uther olisi poikaansa. Ei vain nukahtamisen takia, vaan ihan yleisesti. Uther kasvatti Arthurin yksin, kun kuningatar Ygraine, Arthurin äiti, kuoli muutaman minuutin jälkeen Arthurin syntymästä. Hän tolkutti pojalleen vuodesta toiseen, kuinka hän olisi tuleva kuningas, kuinka Arthurin tulisi olla valmis jo hyvissä ajoin, kuinka Arthurin olisi otettava vastuuta jo kuusivuotiaana, kun muut sen ikäiset pojat vasta leikkivät puumiekoilla. Uther sen sijaan laittoi poikansa harjoittelemaan joka päivä taistelua, menemään mukaan metsästysretkille, osallistumaan joka ikiseen kokoukseen ja neuvotteluun ja vaati häntä ymmärtämään kaiken, mitä siellä puhuttiin.

Ja Arthurista tuntui, oli aina tuntunut, että kaikista hänen ponnisteluistaan huolimatta hän ei ollut ikinä tarpeeksi eikä ikinä riittävä. Uther löysi kaikesta jotakin vikaa, jotain huomauttamista. Arthur tunsi olevansa pettymys: hän oli Utherin ainoa poika, ainoa kruununperillinen, eikä muuta vaihtoehtoa.

Tai niin hän oli luullut.

Uther oli joutunut muutama päivä sitten hirveän taudin uhriksi. Kuningas oli riutunut lähes tunnistamattomaksi, harmaaksi ja vanhan näköiseksi, vaikka hän oli vielä suhteellisen nuori. Hovilääkäri oli neuvoton ja oli julistanut surullisena Arthurille, että mitään ei ollut tehtävissä: kuningas tulisi kuolemaan.

Arthur ei vieläkään ihan käsittänyt sitä. Hän oli aina ajatellut, että hänen isänsä eläisi vielä vuosia, sillä hänhän oli siihen asti ollut täysin terve. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei hänen tarvitsisi olla kuningas vielä pitkään aikaan. Toisin kuitenkin kävi.

Kun Arthur oli istunut isänsä kuolinvuoteen vieressä, pitäen hitaasti hengittävälle ja puolitajuttomalle kuninkaalle seuraa hänen kuolemaansa asti, Uther oli yhtäkkiä avannut silmänsä täysin auki ja katsonut poikaansa kuin hädässä.

"Isä?" Arthur oli kysynyt huolestuneena. Hän oli ensin ajatellut, että Utheria sattui jostakin kauheasti.

"Poika," hän oli rohahtanut karhealla kurkullaan, kuulostaen vieraalta.

"Minun täytyy… kertoa sinulle jotakin…"

"Älä puhu," Arthur oli sanonut hiljaa, sillä Utherin teki selvästi kipeää.

Kuningas oli katsonut häntä niin kuin oli katsonut ihmisiä vuosikymmenien ajan: _"uskallatkin komentaa kuningastasi." _Se oli toiminut, vaikka hän olikin ollut heikossa kunnossa.

"Vuosia sitten," Uther oli sanonut hitaasti, keskittyen joka sanaan, "ennen kuin tapasin äitisi… minulla oli… nainen."

Nainen? Uther oli aina väittänyt, että Ygraine oli hänen ainoa rakkautensa, kohtalontoverinsa, Arthur oli ajattellut hämmästyneenä.

"Olin nuori ja typerä ja vähän… kapinallinen. Minä… me…" Uther ei ollut ikinä kuulostanut niin epävarmalta, niin tapojensa vastaiselta. Arthur oli odottanut.

"Minä vietin yön hänen kamarissaan. Hän oli palvelijana eräässä toisessa kuningaskunnassa, jossa olin vierailulla. Hän oli tumma ja viekkaannäköinen, aivan erilainen kuin vaalea ja suloinen Ygraine. Tiesin heti tehneeni virheen ja olin häpeissäni. Ajattelin, ettei minun tarvitsisi ikinä olla tekemisissä hänen kanssaan, mutta vuoden päästä vierailustani hän kirjoitti minulle kirjeen ja kertoi, että hän oli synnyttänyt tytön. Minun tyttäreni."

Uther oli sulkenut väsyneenä silmänsä ja hänen poskelleen oli valunut hiljainen kyynel. Arthur oli ollut hiljaa.

"Emme koskaan tavanneet. Kirjoitin hänelle kirjeen ja anelin, ettei hän ikinä kertoisi, kuka hänen tyttärensä isä oli. Hän suostui."

Uther oli katsonut poikaansa ja Arthurilla oli kummallinen olo. Hän oli tiennyt, että Uther oli halunnut jonkinlaisen synninpäästön ennen kuolemaansa. Hän oli pyytänyt äänettömästi anteeksi pojaltaan, jonka oli pitänyt pyytää isältään anteeksi paljon vähäisempiä tekojaan.

"Se on ainoa asia, jota kadun kuolemaani asti, kenties kauemminkin."

Utherin sanat olivat saaneet Arthurin kädet puristumaan nyrkkiin. Heidän isä-poika – suhteensa oli aina ollut kireä ja mutkainen, eikä Arthur aina ajatellut isästään kovin hyvää.

Mutta nyt kun Camelotin kuningas oli myöntänyt viime töikseen kuolinvuoteellaan, että ainoa asia, jota hän katui, oli se, ettei hän ikinä tavannut äpärälastaan, Arthur oli vihannut isäänsä syvästi.

Entäpä ne kaikki kerrat kun Uther oli sulkenut poikansa, ihan laillisesta avioliitosta syntyneen poikansa, vankityrmiin kokonaiseksi viikoksi, koska Arthur oli sanonut jotakin häntä vastaan? Tai se, kun Uther oli mestauttanut linnan palvelijatytön, koska tämä oli opetellut loitsun, joka paransi hänen sairaan pikkusiskonsa? Tai se, kun hän oli käskenyt ruoskia julkisesti yhden mies-paran, jonka kotoa oli löytynyt lumottu rannerengas?

Hän ei puhunut isälleen enää mitään. Uther kuoli seuraavana yönä ja Arthur koetti olla surematta, mutta ei voinut sille mitään. Uther oli ankara ja tiukka ja jopa julma, mutta hän oli Arthurin isä ja heillä oli ollut hyviäkin hetkiä. Ne olivat olleet harvassa, mutta ne tulivat Arthurin mieleen paljon helpommin nyt kun kuningas makasi kuolleena.

Hänet oli määrä kruunata kuninkaaksi sinä aamupäivänä. Arthur ojensi kättään ja sulki sen hetkeksi isänsä miekan päällä lepäävän käden päälle.

"Kiitos isä, " hän kuiskasi, nielaisi kyyneleensä ja lisäsi: "Ja anteeksi."

Sitten hän lähti viimeisen kerran pois valtaistuinsalista, jossa hän oli niin monesti seissyt isänsä edessä, raportoiden retkistään ja ollut huudettavana ja toruttavana. Arthur sulki perässään raskaan oven.

Alas rappusia asteli hänen miespalvelijansa, George, joka peitti haukotuksensa kädellään. Hän näytti hyvin nukkuneelta, huolimatta siitä, että hänen kuninkaansa oli juuri kuollut. Ajatus suututti Arthuria hiukan.

"Huomenta, ylhäisyys," George sanoi ja otti tunnollisesti Arthurin viitan pois hänen harteiltaan. Hän oli hyvä palvelija, tunnollinen, vastuullinen ja paras, joka Arthurilla oli ikinä ollut, mutta hänen kanssaan keskustelu oli aivan toivotonta. George oli tylsä, huumorintajuton ja hän oli samaa mieltä Arthurin kanssa joka ikisessä asiassa. Mikä oli tietysti oikein: eiväthän alhaiset palvelijat voineet ruveta väittelemään herrojensa ja emäntiensä kanssa. Mutta Arthur todella tarvitsisi jonkun, joka uskaltaisi sanoa mielipiteensä. Kuninkaana hän tarvitsisi jonkun, joka auttaisi häntä tekemään päätöksiä. Hän tarvitsi neuvonantajan niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.

Mutta keneen hän voisi luottaa? Arthurilla ei sattuneesta syystä ollut oikeastaan ystäviä. Hän oli liian kiireinen ystäville. Hänellä oli hänen ritarinsa, mutta he eivät uskaltaneet panna tikkua ristiin Arthurin kanssaan, kuten eivät palvelijatkaan. Häntä kunnioitettiin ja pelättiin liikaa.

"_Kuninkaalliset eivät tarvitse ystäviä, paitsi tietenkin sellaisia, joista me hyödymme. He ovat enemmänkin kuin liittolaisia," _Uther oli kerran selittänyt napakasti, kun Arthur oli kymmenvuotiaana kysynyt, miksei hänellä ollut ystäviä.

"Jos sopii, ylhäisyys, laitan teille kylvyn ja sitten voimme alkaa valmistelemaan teitä kruunajaisianne varten?" George sanoi ja Arthur nyökkäsi poissaolevana.

"_Kauan eläköön kuningas! Kauan eläköön kuningas! Kauan eläköön kuningas!" _

Arthur heitti tuskastuneena peittonsa lattialle ja nousi ylös sängystään. Mantra oli soinut hänen päässään niin kauan kun hän oli ollut yksin huoneessaan.

Hän avasi ikkunan ja hengitti raitista ilmaa. Oli kesä, ja ulkona oli vielä valoisaa, vaikka oli varmaan jo keskiyö. Talot linnan alla olivat valaistuja: ihmiset juhlivat uutta kuningasta.

Arthur sulki ikkunan. Hän ei ollut yhtään niin iloinen kuin Camelotin ihmiset. Hän ei ollut valmis. Hän oli vasta kahdenkymmenen, eikä hänellä ollut ollut aikaa valmistautua! Hänen isänsä oli sairastunut niin äkillisesti, varoittamatta yhtään etukäteen. Ei Arthur tiennyt, miten johtaa kokonaista valtakuntaa. Vaikka hän oli seissyt joka ikisessä kokoontumisessa valtaistuinsalissa ja istunut pitkän pöydän äärellä joka ikisessä kokouksessa, hän ei oikeasti tiennyt.

Camelotin tuore kuningas istahti takaisin sängylleen, hieroi kasvojaan ja taisteli vihaisia kyyneliä vastaan. Hän ei ollut ikinä ollut niin yksinäinen.

Kaikki olettivat häneltä jotakin! Kruunajaisten jälkeen pidetyissä pidoissa hän oli kuullut mumistuja keskusteluja, joissa pohdittiin, pitäisikö Arthur isänsä lait vai muuttaisiko hän niitä.

Yhtä lakia Arthur oli miettinyt jo vuosia. Hän oli nähnyt monien velhojen kuolevan linnan aukiolla. Hän ei ollut heidän mestaamisensa kannalla, mutta silloin hän oli ollut prinssi ja hänen isällään oli ylin päätäntävalta. Utherin ilme ei koskaan nytkähtänyt suuntaan tai toiseen kun kirves osui kohteeseensa, mutta Arthur sulki aina silmänsä ja käänsi päätään kun näin tapahtui. Syyllisiä tai ei, hän ei halunnut nähdä ihmisten kuolevan, jollei ollut ihan pakko.

Nyt hän oli kuningas: hän voisi lopettaa sen. Mutta tulisiko silloin valtakuntaan kaaos? Valtaisivatko ilkeät velhot ja noidat koko Camelotin ja tappaisivat kostonhimoisina kaikki ei-taikovat ihmiset? Uther oli aina vakaasti ollut sitä mieltä, että taikuus oli pahaa ja sillä siisti: ihan sama, kuka taikaa käytti. Arthur oli nähnyt todisteita siitä omin silmin: tuskin oli kulunut vuottakaan hänen elämässään, ettei joku velho tai noita olisi yrittänyt hyökätä Camelotiin ja ottaa sen haltuunsa.

Arthur ei oikeasti tiennyt, eikä hän voinut kysyä keneltäkään: kaikki vain kieltäisivät taian hyväksymisen oikopäätä, koska jopa taikuudesta myönteisessä valossa puhuminen oli edelleen laitonta.

Nuori kuningas valvoi seuraavankin yön, tuijottaen avuttomana kivilattiaa ja miettien kiivaasti, miten hän voisi olla edes vähän kelvollinen kuningas.

Seuraavana aamuna Arthur kokosi ritareitaan ja julisti lähtevänsä metsästämään. Hän tunsi tarvitsevansa raitista ilmaa selvittääkseen päänsä ja ajatuksensa. Metsästys yleensä sai ajatukset muualle ja Arthur nautti siitä: hän oli hyvä metsästäjä.

Pian hän kuitenkin tajusi, ettei siitä ollut hyötyä. Eläimiä ei näkynyt mailla eikä halmeilla ja Arthur ei pystynyt keskittymään niiden etsimiseen. Huolet ja typerät ajatukset pyörivät hänen päässään ja aiheuttivat hänelle pientä päänsärkyä.

Kun pimeys laskeutui, heidän oli pakko leiriytyä metsään ja jäädä sinne yöksi. Arthur makasi turhautuneena ja kuunteli tulen rätinää ja ritareiden iloista keskustelua. _Heillä on helppoa, _hän ajatteli. _Heidän tarvitsee vain seurata käskyjä ja totella._

Hän ei arvatenkaan saanut unta ja nousi ennen pitkää ylös epämukavalta pediltään.

Ritarit hiljenivät heti. He olivat ilmeisesti luulleet, että heidän kuninkaansa oli syvässä unessa.

"Majesteetti? Onko kaikki hyvin?" yksi heistä kysyi.

Arthur heilautti kättään vähätellen.

"Käyn kävelemässä," hän ilmoitti ja työnsi miekkansa vyönsä tuppeen.

"Öh," sama ritari sanoi, ilmeisesti miettien kuumeisesti miten hän voisi estää Arthuria lähtemästä kuulostamatta epäkunnioittavalta. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään.

"Tulen ihan pian takaisin. Pitäkää tulta yllä niin kauan kuin voitte, älkääkä poistuko leiristä, onko selvä?" hän sanoi, tavoitellen isänsä auktoriteettia tihkuvaa äänensävyä. Ritarit myöntyivät heti.

Arthur ei ollut eläessään eksynyt minnekään. Hän tunsi metsät kuin omat taskunsa ja löysi aina jonkun polun tai merkin, jonka avulla hän osasi suunnistaa takaisin.

Hän tajusi kuitenkin hyvin pian, että hän oli kulkenut liian kauas. Hän oli ajatuksissaan kävellyt ties miten kauan, katsomatta kunnolla, minne oli menossa ja oli joutunut jonnekin, joka näytti täysin vieraalta. Lisäksi, oli pilkkopimeää ja tiheän metsän oksiston välistä ei näkynyt kunnolla edes tähtiä. Arthur oli kertakaikkisen, täydellisen eksyksissä.

Hän potkaisi lähintä puuta. Ja tietysti hän oli käskenyt ritareiden ehdottomasti pysyä leirissä! _Varsinainen kuningas minäkin olen. Ensimmäinen kunnon käsky ja sekin oli aivan surkea!_

Arthur ei voinut muuta kuin istua maahan ja odottaa auringon nousemista. Niin pimeällä ei ollut järkeä lähteä vaeltamaan enää kauemmas. Hän joutuisi vain vielä kauemmas leiristä ja silloin takaisin löytäminen oli vielä vaikeampaa. Arthur vain toivoi, että ritarit eivät lähtisi etsimään häntä: silloin he kulkisivat vain todennäköisesti ristiin eivätkä löytäisi toisiaan. Arthur tunsi omantunnon pistoksen kun hän ajatteli ritari-raukkoja, jotka pelästyneinä luulivat, että he olivat vastuussa tuoreen kuninkaan katoamisesta.

Arthur asettui mahdollisimman mukavaan asentoon, tarttui tiukasti kiinni miekkansa kahvasta ja koetti pysyä hereillä aamunkoittoon saakka.

Kahden yön valvominen kuitenkin painoi hänen kehoaan ja hän antoi pian unelle periksi.


	2. Tuntematon Apu

**Tämä ei nyt oikeastaan liity tähän lukuun, mutta haluaisin tehdä tiettäväksi että olen nähnyt kaikki Merlin –jaksot ilman tekstityksiä. Eli en tiedä, miten jotkut asiat on suomennettu sarjan suomentajien mukaan. Jos jokin ei siis täsmää, se johtuu siitä, että olen keksinyt omia suomennoksiani.**

Jostain kuului etäistä oksien ja lehtien rapinaa.

"Mikä ihm… Oho! Gaius, tule äkkiä!"

"Odota nyt, en minä jaksa juosta tuota vauhtia…"

"Oh, anteeksi. Mutta katso!"

"Mitä? Oih…"

"Onkohan hän kunnossa?"

Arthur luuli ensin äänten tulevan jostakin hänen omasta unimaailmastaan, jossa hän oli juuri ollut. Mutta sitten hän tunsi hyvin oikean tuntuisen hengityksen kasvoillaan ja käden poskellaan.

Hän avasi silmänsä ja huudahti ääneen.

Vanha, hopeahiuksinen mies säikähti myös ja säpsähti kauemmas. Sitten hän kohautti olkiaan.

"Jaa, hän taisi vaan nukkua."

Arthur räpytti monta kertaa ennen kuin hän sai unen rippeet pois hänen silmistään. Sitten hänen aivonsa auttoivat häntä muistamaan sen, missä hän oli ja miksi. Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja kirosi mielessään. Hän oli nukkunut sittenkin aivan liian pitkään! Aurinko porotti jo hänen silmiinsä ja hän tiesi, että oli jo keskipäivä.

Hän nousi seisomaan ja tajusi vasta sitten, että hänen edessään seisoi kaksi hänelle täysin vierasta ihmistä. Hän veti miekan tupestaan yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä ja osoitti sillä muukalaisia. Samalla hän katsoi heitä ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla.

Toinen heistä oli vanha mies, joka oli herättänyt Arthurin. Hänellä oli yllään jonkinlainen kulunut kaapu ja vyössään hänellä oli muutamia nuutuneita kasveja. Mies nousi ylös Arthurin vierestä ja pudisti pölyn pois kaavustaan. Sitten hän katsoi Arthurin miekkaa, joka oli parinkymmenen sentin päässä hänen kasvoistaan.

"Tuolle ei ole tarvetta, poika," hän murahti ja nosti toista kulmakarvaansa tuomitsevasti.

Hänen takaansa kuului naurahdus. Arthur katsoi toista miestä, joka oli huomattavasti nuorempi kuin toinen. Hänellä oli musta, sekainen tukka, joka melkein peitti hänen silmänsä, mutta ei onnistunut peittämään suuria hörökorvia. Nuorempi mies oli laiha, yllään sininen tunika, kuluneet housut ja vielä kuluneemmat saappaat. Hän piti käsiään lanteillaan ja hymyili huvittuneesti.

"Varsinainen miekkasankari," hän hymähti ja Arthurin veri kiehahti.

"Keitä te olette?" hän vaati saada tietää.

"Emme ainakaan sinun vihollisiasi. Luulimme sinua loukkaantuneeksi ja ajattelimme auttaa," vanha mies sanoi ja silmäili yhä Arthurin miekkaa, joka oli yhä vakaana hänen silmiensä korkeudella.

Nuori mies astui vanhemman eteen. Hän hymyili yhä, mutta hän katsoi tiukasti Arthuria. Hänellä oli sinisimmät silmät mitä Arthur oli ikinä nähnyt.

"Tiedän, että rikkaat aatelispojat ovat hieman vainoharhaisia omasta turvallisuudestaan, mutta me emme haasta sinua mihinkään. Olemme menossa kotiin," hän sanoi. "Laittaisitko miekan pois."

Arthur puristi huulensa yhteen. Myönnettäköön, kaksikko ei näyttänyt yhtään vaaralliselta. Heillä ei ollut aseita mukanaan eikä laihasta pojasta ja vanhuksesta olisi muutenkaan vastusta. Ja jos heillä olisi taikaa, he olisivat jo käyttäneet sitä Arthuria vastaan. Niinpä hän laski miekkansa alas ja mulkoili nuorta miestä, jonka hymy leveni jälleen.

"Kiitos. Ei ole kauhean kiva puhua, jos miekan kärki on melkein kiinni silmämunassa," hän sanoi iloisesti. Sitten hän ojensi kättään.

"Minä olen Merlin."

Arthur katsoi ojennettua kättä yllättyneenä. Eivätkö nuo kaksi oikeasti tunnistaneet häntä? Arthur ei ollut ikinä kätellyt muita kuin toisia kuninkaallisia tai korkea-arvoisia aatelisia tai vastuksiaan turnajaisissa. Hän ei todellakaan kätellyt köyhiä, nukkavieruja talonpoikia.

Silti, hän ojensi jostain kumman syystä oman kätensä ja puristi Merlinin kättä. _Merlin. _Outo nimi.

"Ja tässä on Gaius. Hän on minun, öh, holhoojani," Merlin sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan jostain syystä omille sanoilleen.

Gaius nyökkäsi mykkänä, ojentamatta kättään. Ehkä hän tajusi vähän paremmin, että Arthur oli ylempiarvoisempi. Hänen Tuomion Kulmakarvansa oli kuitenkin vielä melkein kiinni hiusrajassa. Vanhan miehen katseen alla ei ollut kovin mukavaa.

Meni hetki, ennen kuin Arthur tajusi kaksikon odottavan hänen sanovan jotakin.

"Öm. Tuota, minä… minä tarvitsisin vähän apua," hän sanoi.

"Sinä olet eksynyt," Merlin sanoi heti.

Arthur säpsähti pikkuisen. "Mistä sinä sen tiesit?"

"No, olet yksin, ilman mitään kantamuksia ja nukuit ehkä koko metsän epämukavammalla paikalla. Ei ole kovin vaikeaa päätellä," Merlin sanoi, kohauttaen olkiaan ja hymyillen typerää, leveää hymyään, joka sai hänet näyttämään aika naurettavalta.

"No, se on totta," Arthur myönsi, suoristaen itseään, yrittäen muistuttaa itselleen, että hän _oli _Camelotin kuningas. "Jouduin erilleen seurueestani enkä ole varma, missä olen."

"Ja missä sinun seurueesi on?" Merlin kysyi.

"En minä tiedä!" Arthur tiuskaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. "Jäimme vain johonkin reitin varrella olevalle aukiolle. Lähdin kävelemään, mutta eksyin vieraalla alueella."

Merlin ja Gaius näyttivät yhden raivostuttavan hetken siltä, kuin he haluaisivat sanoa jotakin sarkastista ja ärsyttävää, mutta he eivät lopulta sanoneet mitään.

"Mistä olette tulleet?" Gaius kysyi.

"Camelotista, kaupungista," Arthur vastasi.

Hymy katosi kuin salamana Merlinin kasvoilta ja hän meni kalpeaksi. Gaiuksen silmät suurenivat hitusen. Hänen katseensa hypähti äkkiä Arthurin ketjupukuun ja viittaan, jossa oli kultainen lohikäärme.

"Oletteko te Camelotin ritari?" hän kysyi.

Jokin pieni, selittämätön ääni Arthurin pään sisällä kielsi häntä kertomasta, kuka hän oikeasti oli. Jotenkin hänestä vain tuntui, että hänen ei kannattaisi kertoa. Yleensä hänen vaistonsa olivat oikeassa tällaisessa tilanteessa.

"Olen." Eikä se ollut edes mikään suuri vale… hän _oli _ritari. Tavallaan.

Merlin oli mennyt valkoiseksi eikä hän enää edes katsonut Arthuria kohti, vaan tuijotti maata. Hänen silmänsä eivät tarkentaneet mihinkään.

Gaius sitä vastoin oli tarkkana kuin kärppä.

"Teidän ei kannattaisi olla täällä. Olette ylittäneet kuningaskunnan rajan."

Arthur pyöritti silmiään.

"Juuri siksi toivoisinkin, että voisitte auttaa minua palaamaan takaisin. En ole etsimässä itselleni hankaluuksia," hän sanoi. "Haluaisin vain palata mahdollisimman nopeasti, ennen kuin minusta aletaan huolestua."

"Meillä on kartta, jonka avulla voitte suunnistaa takaisin. Oletan, että olette hyvä suunnistamaan kartan avulla?" Gaius sanoi ja sai kohteliaan kysymyksen jotenkin kuulostamaan halveksivalta. Arthur nyrpisti.

"Kyllä osaan," Arthur sanoi, suoristaen selkäänsä.

"Hyvä. Tule perässä, niin saat samalla tarvikkeita. Camelotiin on kuitenkin ainakin päivän matka," Gaius sanoi ja lähti muitta mutkitta näyttämään tietä, yhä mykkä ja säikähtäneen näköinen Merlin kannoillaan. Merlin supatti kiihtyneesti jotakin vanhemmalle miehelle.

Arthur kuitenkin jäi paikoilleen.

"Miksi te ette hakisi karttaa ja tarvikkeitani ja toisitte ne minulle?" hän sanoi, keskeyttäen Merlinin supattelun ja Gaiuksen yksisanaisen vastailun. Kaksikko kääntyi katsomaan häntä sen näköisenä, kuin Arthur olisi sanonut jotakin mieletöntä.

"Helskutin ritari…" Merlin mutisi hiukan liian kuuluvasti.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta jos mielitte takaisin kotiinne, teidän täytyy riisua ennakkoluulonne hetkeksi ja luottaa vieraiden hyvyyteen," Gaius sanoi rauhallisesti.

Nuoren kuninkaan piti hetken punnita vaihtoehtoja, mutta hän tajusi, ettei hänellä juuri ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hän ei oikein voinut pakottaakaan heitä tottelemaan: hän ei ollut heidän kuninkaansa. Ja ilman karttaa ja ruokaa hän olisi yhtä kuin kuollut.

"Selvä. Näyttäkää tie," hän sanoi lopulta.

Gaius kääntyi taas ja tarrasi Merliniä hihasta. Nuori mies kompuroi hänen peräänsä. Arthur lähti kulkemaan heidän perässään, pitäen kuitenkin jonkin verran välimatkaa.

He kulkivat sanattomina läpi metsän. Polku oli vaikeakulkuinen ja lähes umpeenkasvanut. Arthur oletti, että Gaius ja Merlin olivat ainoat ihmiset, jotka kulkivat siitä.

Gaius, joka kulki edelleen edellä (yllättävän ketterästi ollakseen niin vanha) katsoi tiukasti eteenpäin, kun taas Merlin kääntyi aina vähän väliä vilkuilemaan taakseen ja käänsi sitten nopeasti katseensa takaisin eteenpäin kun hän huomasi, että Arthur katsoi takaisin. Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan. Tässä Merlinissä oli jotain kummallista.

Lopulta he saapuivat paikkaan, joka näytti ensisilmäyksellä vain siivottomalta, pieneltä aukiolta, jonka keskellä kasvoi valtava puu. Mutta kun he kiersivät puun, sen rungossa könötti talo. Arthurin mielestä talo näytti siltä kuin se romahtaisi hetkellä minä hyvänsä.

He kävelivät rehottavan puutarhan läpi ja Arthur huomioi aidatulla kasvimaalla kasvavat kummallisen näköiset kasvit. Hän ei todellakaan ollut asiantuntija, mutta ne näyttivät samalta kuin linnan hovilääkärin käyttämät yrtit, joita käytettiin sairauksien ja vammojen parnatamiseen.

"Tänne päin," Gaius sanoi ja viittoi Arthuria tulemaan sisälle. Hän meni vanhan miehen perässä ja huomasi, että lähempää katsottuna talo näytti vielä rupuisemmalta kuin kaukaa: se oli lähes kokonaan peittynyt jonkin seiniä pitkin kasvavan kasvin alle, vain ikkunat ja ovi olivat vapaat vihreistä lehdistä. Tönön katto näytti erityisen hauraalta ja vääntynyt savupiippu oli ruostunut. Arthur nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Ei oikein vastaa sinun tasoasi, eihän?"

Arthur _ei _pelästynyt Merlinin ääntä, ei missään nimessä. Hän vain _yllättyi_, koska hän ei tiennyt, että mustatukkainen ruipelo seisoi ihan hänen takanaan.

Arthur ei vastannut mitään vaan tyytyi mulkaisemaan Merliniä ja kääntyi poispäin hänestä mennäkseen sisälle. Merlin seurasi.

Lattia narahti, kun hän astui pieneen, joltain tunnistamattomalta tuoksuvaan huoneeseen. Arthur kulki Gaiuksen perässä huoneen läpi, väistellen katosta roikkuvia, kuivattuja kasveja ja muutamia vaatekappaleita, jotka oli aseteltu kattoparrujen päälle ilmeisesti kuivumaan. Kivisessä uunissa paloi valkea ja kattilassa kupli jotakin, josta outo tuoksu oli lähtöisin.

Juuri kun Arthur aikoi kurottautua katsomaan pataan, Gaius kutsui häntä.

"Jos istutte hetkeksi, minä pakkaan teille muonaa ja Merlin etsii teille kartan," hän sanoi, jo käärimässä lihanpalasta liinaan. "Merlin, kartta on kaiketi sinun huoneessasi?"

Merlin puri alahuultaan. "Kyllä varmaan… saattaa mennä kyllä hetki ennen kuin löydän sen…" hän mutisi ja vilkaisi nopeasti Arthuriin.

Gaius huokaisi kärsivästi.

"Voisit yrittää pitää edes oman huoneesi siistinä niin kuin useimmat täysikasvuiset miehet yleensä ovat kykeneviä tekemään," hän sanoi, mutta ei liian pahantahtoisesti. Arthur arveli, että tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun he kävivät tämän keskustelun.

Merlin kohautti olkiaan. "Huoneeni saattaa näyttää sekaiselta, mutta oikeasti kaikki on harkitussa järjestyksessä… jonka vain naamioin epäjärjestykseksi…"

Arthur melkein naurahti ääneen nuoren miehen puolustavalle, naurettavalle pälpätykselle. Merlin huomasi hänen ilmeensä ja hymyili Arthurille ensimmäistä kertaa aidosti, _ystävällisesti. _

"Merlin, se kartta," Gaius sanoi.

"Aivan, juu…" Merlin katsoi nopeasti pois ja kääntyi äkkiä ja poistui huoneesta vikkelästi.

Arthur seisoi hetken kiusaantuneena ja odotti, että Gaius ehkä sanoisi jotakin, mutta vanha mies keskittyi pakkaamiseen ja oli hiljaa. Arthur katseli huonetta, sen epämukavan näköisiä huonekaluja, kirjahyllyjä, jotka suorastaan pursuivat kirjoja ja ikkunaverhot, joiden päät olivat rispaantuneet.

"Um, kauanko olette asuneet täällä?" Arthur kysyi, ihan vain rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden. Ehkä hän oli myös hitusen utelias.

"Minä olen asunut täällä kaksikymmentä vuotta, Merlin muutaman vuoden," tuli lyhyt vastaus.

_Kaksikymmentä vuotta? Tällaisessa murjussa? _Arthurin oli pakko ihailla vanhusta: vaikka talo olikin ehkä jostain päin katsottuna ihan kodikas, Arthur ei voisi kuvitellakaan asuvansa siinä, ei edes viikkoa. Se, että Gaiuksen kaltainen vanha mies olisi voinut asua periaatteessa metsässä ja pysyä hengissä ja terveenä, meni yli Arthurin ymmärryksen. Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko ihailla Gaiuksen sitkeyttä.

"Eivätkö talvet ole aika kylmiä?" hän kysyi.

"Eivät, jos on tarpeeksi polttopuita. Tässä," Gaius heitti pienen pussukallisen muonaa hänen käsiinsä. "Pitäisi riittää ainakin vuorokaudeksi."

Arthur nyökkäsi. Gaius ei siis ilmeisesti ollut kovin monisanainen mies. Tai ehkä hän ei halunnut jutella _Arthurin _kanssa, mikä oli aika ymmärrettävää, sillä Arthur oli kuitenkin osoitellut häntä juuri vähän aikaa sitten miekallaan.

"Ja tässä on-" Merlin ilmestyi huoneeseen ja kompastui matonreunaan. Hän kaatui kontalleen, mutta nousi ylös kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. "-kartta," hän päätti lauseensa ja ojensi Arthurille hieman kärsineen näköistä paperikääröä.

"Se on hiukan vanha," Merlin sanoi anteeksipyytävästi. "Mutta kyllä siitä selvää pitäisi saada."

Arthur nyökkäsi. Hänellä oli toisessa kädessään muona ja toisessa kartta: hän oli valmis lähtemään nukkavierusta talosta.

"Kiitos kaikesta," Arthur sanoi kohteliaasti. Gaius nyökkäsi yrmeästi ja kääntyi poispäin hänestä.

Merlin sen sijaan hymyili, _vieläkin, _eikä ollut niin pelästyneen näköinen kuin aiemmin.

"Minä voin saattaa sinut lammelle, kartan alue alkaa vasta siitä ja tämä metsä on hieman vaikeakulkuista," hän sanoi iloisesti. Hän avasi muitta mutkitta oven ja astui ulos, ennen Arthuria, mikä sai kuninkaan veren kiehahtamaan vähäsen. Hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, että kömpelöt, omituiset ja likaiset metsänasukit noin vain astuivat hänen edelleen ja kohtelivat häntä miten huvitti! Merlin ei tiennyt, että Arthur on kuningas, mutta hän tiesi hyvin, että Arthur on aatelinen ja korkeampiarvoisempi kuin hän!

He kävelivät pois talolta ja sen pihamaalta, kohti tiheää metsää. Merlin kompasteli vähän väliä puunjuuriin ja välillä jopa _omiin jalkoihinsa_. Miten kömpelö ihminen voi olla?

"Hei, muuten," hän sanoi yhtäkkiä ja hidasti niin, että hän käveli Arthurin rinnalla. "Et kertonut nimeäsi ollenkaan? Vai onko se joku salaisuus?"

Arthur mulkaisi häntä. "Ensinnäkin, sinun kuuluisi teititellä minua. Olen ylempiarvoinen eikä sillä ole väliä, mikä minun nimeni on," hän vastasi.

"Mutta miten minä voin puhua sinulle kunnioittavasti, jos en edes tiedä, kuka olet? Yhtä hyvin voisit olla joku maalaispoika, joka vain _esittää _aatelista. Täytyyhän minun todisteet saada! Muuten tunnen itseni aika tyhmäksi, jos puhun sinulle kunnioittavasti, vaikka minun ei kuuluisi," Merlin puhui ja Arthur katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä.

"Sinun _kuuluisikin _tuntea itsesi aika tyhmäksi, kun jatkat minulle puhumista noin. Jos olisimme Camelotissa, sinä olisit jo matkalla kohti jalkapuuta!" hän ärähti. Hörökorva ei osannut sitten millään sulkea suutaan!

"Mutta me emme ole Camelotissa, vaan metsässä, jossa kukaan ei ole kenenkään alainen," Merlin vastasi värähtämättä.

"Sinun holhoojasi sentään tajusi olla kunnioittava," Arthur murahti, vaikka se oli aika surkea vastus. Merlin pyöritti silmiään.

"Gaius saattaa vaikuttaa siltä, että hän kunnioittaa sinua, mutta usko minua kun sanon, ettei hän oikeasti kunnioita ketään, joka ei ole hänen kunnioitustaan ansainnut."

"Ja mistä sinä tai Gaius tiedätte kuinka ansiokkaita tekoja olen tehnyt?" Arthur sanoi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän edes jatkoi tätä typerää väittelyä. Ehkä hän halusi vain voittaa nenäkkään rääpäleen.

"No emme tiedäkään sinun _ansioitasi, _koska et suostu kertomaan nimeäsi!" Merlin melkein huusi ja näytti yhtä turhaantuneelta kuin Arthurista tuntui. He olivat pysähtyneet ja Merlin seisoi hänen edessään ja he mulkoilivat toisiaan.

"Sinä haluat siis tietää, kuka minä olen?" Arthur sanoi matalalla uhkaavalla äänellä. _No minäpä kerron, saat vähän ajateltavaa ja miettiä uudestaan, kuinka minulle puhut, _hän ajatteli.

"Hyvin mielelläni," Merlin vastasi, katsomatta poispäin. Kukaan ei ollut ikinä (hänen isäänsä lukuun ottamatta) katsonut häntä niin rohkeasti ja pitkään suoraan silmiin. "Uskoakseni olen kysynyt sitä sinulta jo ainakin kahdesti."

"Hyvä on," Arthur sanoi. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen nimensä, arvonimineen ja syntymäjuurineen kaikkineen, mutta hänen ei tarvinnut.

Joku muu huusi sen hänen puolestaan.


	3. Kuusi päätöstä

"Katsokaa!"

"Kuningas Arthur!"

"Onko se hän…?"

"OTTAKAA HÄNET KIINNI, IDIOOTIT!"

Arthur ja Merlin kääntyivät katsomaan taakseen. Heidän takaansa juoksi joukko miehiä, joita Arthur luuli hetken omiksi ritareikseen, mutta näin ei valitettavasti ollut. Miehet olivat likaisia, köyhän näköisiä ja heiluttivat epäarvokkaasti ruosteisia aseitaan. He olivat ryöväreitä.

Eteläinen valtakunta oli tunnettu ryöväristään. Kuningas ei viitsinyt uhrata väkeään ja energiaansa niiden taltuttamiseen, joten ryövärit saivat kulkea vapaana metsissä ja ihmisiä joutui harva se päivä heidän uhreikseen. Arthur tiesi tämän lukemistaan raporteista ja isänsä kokemuksista.

_("Kun olimme vierailulla, meidän päällemme hyökättiin viidesti. Kaikki hyökkäykset tapahtuivat kuningaskunnan rajan tuolla puolen," Uther oli kertonut vakavana. "He eivät olleet hyviä taistelijoita, mutta menetimme joka tapauksessa viisi miestä."_

"_Eikö kuningas yritä päästä eroon ryöväreistä?" Arthur oli kysynyt._

_Uther oli tuhahtanut. "Kuningas ei juuri muusta välitä kuin kasvavasta kultakasastaan hänen aarreholvissaan. Voisin jopa väittää, että jotkut ryöväreistä saattavat jopa työskennellä suoraan kuninkaalle. Raha menee väen turvallisuuden edelle siellä päin. Onneksi Camelotissa ovat asiat toisin, ainakin niin kauan kuin minä olen kuningas."_

_Arthur oli kurtistanut kulmiaan. "Näin tulee tietysti olemaan myös minun hallinta-aikanani, isä," hän oli sanonut, vähän loukkaantuneena._

_Uther oli kohottanut leukaansa. "Luotan siihen, että näin tulee olemaan.")_

Hän ei tiennyt, miten ihmeessä nämä kyseiset ryövärit tunnistivat hänet. Ehkä se johtui hänen hienoista vaatteistaan ja Pendragonin merkistä hänen viitassaan? Mutta jos Merlin ja Gaius eivät tunnistaneet häntä kuninkaaksi, miten nämä sitten tunnistivat?

Sitä Arthurilla ei ollut hirveästi aikaa miettiä, sillä ryövärit hyökkäsivät.

Heitä oli ainakin viisitoista ja Arthur tiesi, ettei hän ikinä saisi päihitettyä heitä yksin. Merlinistä tuskin olisi apua.

"Tule!" hän huusi ja tarrasi Merlinin mukaansa ja he juoksivat.

Ryöväreiden huudot ja aseiden kolinat pysyivät kuitenkin ihan heidän kannoillaan. Arthur oli koulutettu sotilas, joten hänelle juokseminen oli yleensä kevyttä ja helppoa. Hänen panssarinsa ei ollut kuitenkaan tehty pitkien matkojen juoksemista varten: Arthurin keho tuntui raskaalta.

Silmäkulmastaan hän näki Merlinin, joka pinkoi pitkillä jaloillaan hänen vieressään yllättävän nopeaa vauhtia. Arthur kuitenkin näki, että hän alkoi väsyä nopeasti ja vaikka hän ei Merlinistä hirveästi pitänyt, hän ei voinut jättää häntä yksinkään ryöväreiden armoille. Kuningas ei jättänyt viattomia kuolemaan, jos hänellä oli varaa valita. Hän teki nopean päätöksen ja pysähtyi.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Merlin huusi, pysähtyen itsekin.

"Juokse, idiootti!" Arthur huusi puolestaan, ottaen miekkansa käsiinsä ja valmistautuen taisteluun.

Hän ei ehtinyt katsoa, totteliko Merlin häntä kun ryövärijoukko oli jo hänen kimpussaan, hyökäten joka puolelta. Arthur taisteli parhaansa mukaan, yrittäen pitää tilanteen hallinnassaan, mutta tiesi melkein heti, ettei hän tulisi onnistumaan. Vastuksia oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa.

Hän sai kaadettua kaksi ryöväriä, mutta heitä oli yhä yli kymmenen. Arthur sivalsi, väisti, pyöri ja käytti kaikki parhaat taktiikkansa. Joukko ei ollut koulutettua, joten heidän liikkeensä eivät olleet yhtä sulavia ja taitavia, mutta joukkoylivoiman takia Arthur jäi alakynteen.

Joukon suurikokoisin mies, kenties heidän johtajansa, heilautti miekkansa kovalla voimalla kohti Arthuria, mutta kuningas nosti oman miekkansa salamannopeasti vastaan. _Klang _oli kova ja voimallinen.

Miehen kasvojen edessä ollut liina valahti alas ja Arthur näki kunnolla (ja hyvin läheltä) miehen haaleat silmät, ruskeat hampaat ja hullun ilmeen. Mies näytti hyvin tutulta…

"Arthur Pendragon, tapaamme jälleen," mies murisi ja hymyili kammottavasti.

Arthur irvisti ja yritti päästä kauemmas. Hän muisti tämän miehen. Ilmankos hän oli tunnistanut Arthurin: hän oli kotoisin Camelotista. Hän oli ollut etsintäkuulutettu jo vuosia ja oli ilmeisesti piileskellyt kuningaskunnan rajan toisella puolen. Arthur oli itse taistellut hänen kanssaan useaan otteeseen, mutta hän oli aina päässyt karkuun.

Tällä kertaa hän ei pääsisi.

Mies –hänen nimensä oli Hadrian, jos Arthur oikein muisti- nauroi niin, että hänen sylkeään lensi Arthurin naamalle. Hänen miehensä yhtyivät hulluun nauruun.

"Missä on teitä alati suojeleva ritarijoukkonne?" Hadrian sähisi ja hymyili ivallisesti. "Eikö teidän majesteettinne pärjääkään ilman lapsenvahteja?"

Arthur sulki silmänsä ja _työnsi. _Hänen ihmetyksekseen Hadrian todella kaatui maahan: hän oli varmaan olettanut, että Arthur ei enää taistelisi vastaan. Kuinka väärässä hän olikaan! Pendragoneista saatettiin olla montaa mieltä, mutta itsepintaisia he olivat joka tapauksessa.

Ja niin, taistelu oli taas täydessä käynnissä. Arthur ei kyllä oikeastaan ehtinyt taistella: hän pikemminkin vain _puolusti _itseään iskuilta.

Hän alkoi väsyä. Hän ei saisi enää ryöväreitä sivallettua pois pelistä. Arthur tiesi, ettei hän jaksaisi enää kauaa. Hän uskalsi nopeasti vilkaista poispäin alati hyökkäävistä miehistä ja huomasi, että Merlin oli ainakin kadonnut, turvassa jossakin…

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi kyljessään pistävää kipua, kamalinta, mitä hän oli ikinä tuntenut. Hän tiesi heti, että hän oli saanut iskun. Hän puristi kylkeään kädellään, sulki silmänsä ja polvistui maahan. Hän oli varma, että tämä oli hänen loppunsa: hän kuolisi vieraassa kuningaskunnassa, ryövärin miekasta.

Ainakin hän oli uhrannut henkensä jonkun vuoksi.

"Hei!"

…_tai sitten ei._

Arthur avasi silmänsä ja näki kaiken kuin hidastettuna: hänen aivonsa olivat sumentuneet kivusta ja verenhukasta.

Hän kuitenkin näki, kuinka Merlin seisoi vähän matkan päässä, uhmakkaana ja päättäväisenä. Ryövärit olivat kääntyneet katsomaan häntä.

Merlin nosti kätensä, Arthurin silmissä hyvin hitaasti ja osoitti kämmenellään kohti ryöväreitä. Sitten hän sanoi jotakin, mitä Arthur ei ymmärtänyt. Merlinin ääni oli matalampi, kun hän puhui vierasta kieltä ja se sai hänet kuulostamaan aivan eri ihmiseltä.

Juuri ennen kuin Arthur menetti tajuntansa, hän näki, kuinka ryövärit heittäytyivät taaksepäin, kuin jonkin näkymättömän voiman iskiessä heitä. Hadrian löi päänsä kiveen ällöttävän _kops -_äänen saattelemana.

_Velho, _oli viimeinen asia, jonka Arthur ajatteli ennen kuin hän sulki silmänsä.

Kun Arthur avasi silmänsä, hän luuli ensin tulleensa sokeaksi. Hänen näkönsä oli sumea ja hänen ympärillään oli pimeää. Hän ehti panikoida vain hetken, kunnes hänen näkönsä tarkentui. Hämäryyttä valaisivat heikosti tulen oranssit loimut.

Oli lämmin, hänen alustansa oli pehmeä. Ilma haisi kummalliselta, mutta jotenkin tutulta. Kuului ääniä, jotka kuulostivat myös jotenkin tutuilta…

"Mitä me oikein teemme?" kuului hiljainen, mutta ilmeisen panikoiva ääni. _Merlin, _Arthurin hitaat aivot auttoivat.

"Sinä toit hänet tänne itse, etkö tuonutkin?" kuului toinen ääni, rauhallisempi, mutta ei tyyni.

"No niin toin, mutta hän olisi kuollut siihen paikkaan. Minun oli pakko… tai siis… oli hän kuka tahansa, en halua olla vastuussa kenenkään kuolemasta!"

"Merlin, minä tiedän, rauhoitu. Eikä hän tule kuolemaan: minä sain hoidettua hänen haavansa lähes täydellisesti kuntoon, vaikka se olikin vähän haasteellista. Ryövärin miekka ei ollut onneksi mennyt kovin syvälle ja vahingoittanut hänen elimiään, mutta hän menetti paljon verta ja minun piti ommella hänen haavansa kiinni. Sitä pitää hoitaa pari päivää, ennen kuin hän voi liikkua yhtikäs mihinkään."

Gaiuksen äänensävystä päätellen hän ei ollut hirveän innoissaan siitä, että Arthurin pitäisi jäädä heidän taloonsa. Arthur ymmärsi kyllä miksi, mutta se masensi häntä silti vähän.

"Oletko aivan varma, että hän on todella prinssi Arthur?" Gaius kysyi sitten.

Yhtäkkiä Arthur muisti ryöväreiden hyökkäyksen hyvin tarkasti, jokaista yksityiskohtaa myöten. Heitä oli ollut liian monta… Hadrian… oliko hän kuollut? Pistävä kipu kyljessä… Merlinin ojennettu käsi ja hänen äänensä…

Arthur liikahti hiukan, vain sen verran, että sai tuntoa turtuneeseen kehoonsa. Hänen kylkensä ei ollut kipeä juuri lainkaan. Se tuntui hiukan oudolta, mutta ei kipeältä.

"Hän on _kuningas _Arthur nykyään! Tai, niin ryövärit huusivat. Gaius, hän on Camelotin kuningas! Uther Pendragonin poika!" Merlin sanoi ja hänen äänensä nousi korkeaksi. Se kuulosti niin erilaiselta kuin hänen äänensä silloin kun hän… kun hän…

"Uther on kuollut?" Gaius sanoi hiljaa.

"Niin kai. Mutta onko hänen poikansa sen erilaisempi?" Arthur saattoi tuntea Merlinin katseen hänen kasvoissaan, vaikka hän piti silmiään kiinni. Häntä arvioitiin.

"Tuskinpa. Uther kasvatti pojastaan samanlaista kuin hän oli," Gaius totesi, kuin olisi itse ollut paikalla todistamassa tätä. "Hän siis näki, mitä sinä teit?"

Koska Merlin ei vastannut, Arthur arveli, että hän vain nyökkäsi.

"Mitä me teemme, kun hän herää?" Merlin kysyi sitten.

Hetken oli hiljaista, kun Gaius ilmeisesti mietti vastaustaan.

"Meidän täytyy katsoa, miten hän reagoi. Jos hän suhtautuu sinuun vihamielisesti, meidän on… tehtävä mitä on tehtävä," hän mutisi. "Mutta saattaa olla myös, että hän on vähemmän itsepäinen taikuuden suhteen kuin isänsä oli. Sinä kuitenkin pelastit hänen henkensä."

"Onko mahdollista ettei hän muista mitään?" Merlin kysyi, kuulostaen toiveikkaalta.

"Tuskin, " tuli lohduton vastaus.

Merlin huokaisi. Kun hän puhui, hänen äänensä oli vähän vaimea: kuin hän puhuisi käsiensä takaa.

"En vain halua elää kuten isäni…" hän mumisi.

"Minä lupaan, Merlin, ettei sinun koskaan tarvitse. Ehkei isäsikään tarvitse enää kauaa."

"Miten niin?"

"Ehkä uusi kuningas antaa hänen palata kyläänsä," Gaius ehdotti.

Hetken oli taas hiljaista. Sitten tuoli narisi, kun joku nousi siltä ylös.

"Mene nukkumaan, Merlin. Minä pidän kuningasta silmällä," Gaius sanoi.

"En voi uskoa että hän on kuningas," Merlin sanoi hiljaa. "Hän on niin…"

Arthurin piti pinnistellä, ettei hän kurtistaisi kulmiaan tai avaisi silmiään mulkaistakseen Merliniä. _Niin mikä? Tyhmä? Hyväuskoinen?_

"…nuori," Merlin sanoi.

Gaius naurahti (Arthur luuli, ettei vanha mies edes osaa nauraa. Hän oli aika yllättynyt) "Merlin, sinä jos kuka tiedät, että suuri vastuu kaatuu välillä nuorempienkin miesten harteille. Menehän nyt."

Merlin ja Gaius toivottivat toisilleen hyvät yöt ja Arthur kuuli, kuinka Merlin poistui huoneesta ja Gaius asettui takaisin tuolilleen.

_Okei, _hän ajatteli. Oli aika asetella asioita hänen päässään.

_Merlin, hintelä ja ärsyttävä Merlin, on velho ja hyvin voimakas sellainen: hänhän päihitti 13 rosvoa yhdellä käden heilautuksella._

_Merlin, jota Arthur ei tunne ollenkaan, pelasti hänen henkensä. Camelotilla ei olisi kuningasta ilman häntä._

_Merlin pelasti hänet, vaikka tiesi, että Arthur voisi hyvin mestauttaa hänenkaltaisiaan. _

Ensimmäinen päätös oli koossa: hänen piti kiittää Merliniä. Ehkä huutaa hieman, koska typerys ei ollut tehnyt kuten Arthur oli käskenyt ja _sitten _kiittää. Se oli parempi.

_Gaius, joka ei näyttänyt välittävän Arthurista pätkääkään, oli hoitanut hänen haavansa terveeksi._

_Gaius, joka tiesi, että Arthur oli hänen holhokkinsa vihollinen, antoi tämän silti tulla kotiinsa ja hoitanut tätä._

Toinen päätös: Arthurin piti kiittää myös Gaiusta.

Kolmas päätös tuli saman tien: Arthur ei tuomitsisi Merlinin taikuuden käyttöä, koska kuten Gaius sanoi, hän oli Merlinille henkensä velkaa. Hän ei ollut ihan selvillä taikuuden hyvyydestä tai pahuudesta (mikäli itse taikuutta voi niin edes lokeroida) mutta sen hän tiesi, että hän halusi olla oikeidenmukainen kuningas: jos joku pelasti hänen henkensä, hän ei kiittäisi siitä surmaamalla pelastajansa. Uther ei olisi epäröinyt hetkeäkään nähdessään taikuutta: se oli rikos ja sillä siisti, vaikka se olisi juuri pelastanut hänen ainoan poikansa hengen. Arthur kuitenkin oli tajunnut Merlinin ja Gaiuksen keskustelua kuunnellessaan, ettei hän halunnut aiheuttaa samanlaista pelkoa ihmisten äänissä kuin Merlin äänessä oli ollut. Hän yrittäisi myös selvittää, mitä Merlinin isälle oli tapahtunut.

Neljäs päätös olisi ilmeinen: hänen pitäisi päästä äkkiä kotiin. Kansa oli ilman kuningasta, eikä kukaan tiennyt, missä hän oli ja oliko hän ylipäätänsä hengissä. Hänen pitäisi lähteä heti kun hän vain siihen pystyisi.

Viides päätös, joka tuli vähän yllättäen, oli se, että hän kysyisi Gaiukselta, oliko tämä tuntenut Arthurin isää, sillä siltä se oli kuulostanut.

Kuudes päätös: hän ei tekisi juuri nyt yhtään mitään. Oli yö ja häntä väsytti. Gaius oli varmaan juottanut hänelle jotain väsyttävää rohtoa, sillä hereillä pysyminen ja ajattelu väsyttivät häntä.

Hm, hän alkoi olla aika hyvä päätösten tekemisessä, ottaen huomioon, että hän oli aivan hirvittävän väsynyt.

Niinpä Arthur vähitellen vajosi uneen, kuunnellen tulen ritinää ja pöllön ulinaa jostain ulkoa.


	4. Minun takiani

**En tiedä lääkitsemisestä ynnä muusta juuri mitään, varsinkaan siitä, miten sellaiset asiat hoidettiin keskiajalla, joten olen säveltänyt runsaasti omiani **

Arthur oli tottunut heräämään aamun koettaessa. Kotona, Camelotissa, hän oli tottunut siihen, että George tuli auringon noustua hänen huoneeseensa herättämään hänet ystävällisellä, mutta reippaalla 'hyvää huomenta, ylhäisyys!' ja alkanut kattaa hänen aamiaistaan ja raotella verhoja. Sitten palvelija seisoi ryhdikkäänä Arthurin vieressä kun hän söi aamiaistaan ja täytti Arthurin pikaria vedellä sitä mukaa kun se tyhjeni.

Georgen lakkaamaton tuijotus ja pieni, kohtelias hymy saivat Arthurin aina jotenkin kärttyisäksi.

Sinä aamuna, George ei kuitenkaan tullut häntä herättämään. Arthur heräsi ihan itse, kun ikkunasta näkyi päivän ensimmäiset valonsäteet.

Hänen ei tarvinnut muistella, missä hän oli: hän muisti kristallinkirkkaasti edellisen päivän tapahtumat, Gaiuksen ja Merlinin keskustelun yöllä ja hänen kuusi päätöstään, jotka hän myös aikoi pitää.

Arthur huitaisi päältään peittonsa ja värisi hiukan: hänellä ei ollut paitaa, eikä saappaita ja aamu oli vasta koittanut. Huoneen takastakin oli tuli lähes kokonaan sammunut, hiillosta lukuun ottamatta.

Gaius nukkui häntä vastapäisellä olevassa punkassa, lähempänä tulisijaa. Vanha mies oli ristinyt kätensä rintansa päälle ja ne kohoilivat rauhalliseen tahtiin ylös ja alas kun hän hengitti. Gaius näytti paljon ystävällisemmältä, paljon vähemmän katkeralta nukkuessaan kuin hereillä ollessaan.

Arthur nousi istumaan ja huomasi, kuinka hänen kylkeään kiristi hiukan. Ompeleet hänen haavassaan tekivät hiukan kipeää, jos hän nosti liikaa toista kättään. Hänen olonsa oli ollut huomattavasti parempi kun hän oli ollut makuuasennossa.

"Olette hereillä."

Jälleen kerran, idiootti Merlin oli onnistunut jotenkin hiipimään huoneeseen ilman että oli päästänyt ääntäkään. Ehkä hän osasi kulkea hiljaa ja pitää itsensä pystyssä, jos hän oikein keskittyi siihen, mutta siinä hän seisoi, vähän varovaisen näköisenä.

Joka tapauksessa, Arthur _ei _säikähtänyt, ei tälläkään kertaa.

"Minun tuli kylmä," Arthur valehteli ja katui sitä saman tien. Hänellä ei ollut varaa esittää epäkiitollista, hemmoteltua prinssiä, ei enää.

Merlin kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan, hän käveli tulisijan luo ja alkoi asetella sinne puita. Sitten hän kaivoi piikiven taskustaan, vapisevin sormin. Arthur kohotti kulmiaan. Oliko tämä jonkinlainen testi?

"Öh. Onko haavasi- haava_nne_ kipeä?" Merlin mutisi, kun Arthur ei sanonut mitään. Hän alkoi hakata kahta kiveä yhteen, ilmeisesti aivan ulalla siitä, miten tulta kuuluisi tehdä käsin.

"Vähän kivistää, mutta ei paljon," Arthur vastasi lyhyesti. Hän katsoi tarkasti Merlinin onnetonta työskentelyä. "Gaius on ilmeisesti pitänyt hyvää huolta vammoistani."

"M-mm, hän on taidokas lääkitsijä," Merlin sanoi ja pudotti kiven lattialle.

"Minun pitää kiittää häntä, kun hän herää," Arthur sanoi.

Merlin ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti herkeämättä työnsä päälle. Se ei auttanut yhtään: ainuttakaan kipinää ei ollut nähtävissä.

"Entä… päänne? Löitte varmaan senkin aika kovaa…" Merlin yritti, koettaen selvästi pitää toiveikkuuden pois äänestään, onnistuen siinä huonosti. Hän ei katsonut Arthuriin päin.

Nuoren kuninkaan mielestä tilanne oli äärimmäisen huvittava. Tai, se ehkä olisi ollut, jos hän ei olisi tiennyt, kuinka peloissaan Merlin oli. Ja edellisen yön keskustelun perusteella, Merlin _oli_ kauhuissaan.

"En mitenkään erityisen kovaa," hän sanoi ja päätti helpottaa velho-raukan oloa. Hän ei ansainnut tällaista. "Muistan kaiken ihan hyvin."

"Hm?" Merlin sanoi, hyvin hiljaa.

"Niin, Merlin, minä muistan _ihan _kaiken. Myös sen, kuinka sinä…"

"_Minä synnyin tällaisena!" _Merlin huusi yhtäkkiä. Hän heitti piikiven lattialle, nousi seisomaan ja katsoi Arthuria epätoivoisesti.

"Minä en valinnut olla tällainen, kukaan ei kysynyt minulta! Pystyin tekemään taikaa jo ennen kuin osasin puhua, ennen kuin osasin kävellä! Kukaan ei tiedä miksi, mutta näin on tapahtunut! Sinä –_te!-_ ette voi syyttää minua siitä, miksi olen syntynyt! Ja jos aiotte minua jotenkin rankaista, minä… en tee sitä mielelläni, mutta minä aion pistää hanttiin kaikilla voimillani!"

Kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi, Merlin käännähti ja osoitti kädellään tulisijaa, jossa rätisi hetkessä tuli. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin Arthuriin päin, jonka ilme oli tyyni.

Merlin näytti hauskalta, aamusotkuisessa tukassaan, liian isossa tunikassaan ja niin kamalan uhmakkaana. Arthur hymyili ja puristi päätään.

"Merlin, pakko sanoa, olen pettynyt," hän sanoi ja huomasi yhtäkkiä, että Gaius oli herännyt Merlinin huutamiseen ja istui nyt sänkynsä laidalla, Merlinin selän takana ja katsoi tarkasti kohti Arthuria.

"Kuten olin sanomassa, muistan hyvin, kuinka sinä _pelastit minun henkeni_. Minä saatan ehkä olla Utherin poika, mutta minä en ole hän. Taika on aiheuttanut paljon pahaa, mutta olen myös nähnyt sitä käytettävän hyvään, kuten nyt tässä tapauksessa. Maailmani ei ole niin mustavalkoinen kuin isäni," Arthur selitti rauhallisesti. "Sitä paitsi, sinä et ole Camelotin kansalainen: täällä pätee teidän kuninkaanne lait."

Merlin ei näyttänyt enää niin pelokkaalta ja vihaiselta, mutta varuillaan hän oli. "Et siis aio… tehdä mitään?" hän kysyi. Arthur huokaisi: hän luuli tehneensä asian selväksi.

"Aion, Merlin: haluan kiittää sinua. Ja Gaiusta myös," hän nyökkäsi kohti vanhaa miestä, jonka ilme keventyi ihan pikkuriikkisen.

Nuori velho näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä, mutta hän nosti katseensa Arthurin silmiin ja hymyili hieman.

"Minun tulisi kiittää teitä, öh…" Merlin katsoi neuvottomana Gaiukseen päin.

"Teidän Majesteettinne," Gaius sanoi.

"…teidän majesteettinne, te taistelitte minun henkeni puolesta, vaikka olen vain maalainen, enkä edes teidän alamaisenne," Merlin sanoi ja kumarsi kiusaantuneesti.

Nyt kun Merlin viimein käyttäytyi, tai yritti ainakin käyttäytyä kunnioittavasti Arthuria kohtaan, hän melkein toivoi että Merlin lopettaisi sen jo. Hän ei tietenkään sanonut sitä.

Sen sijaan hän virnisti. "Ja kaiken tuon lisäksi olet itsepäinen kuin aasi. Tiesit jo, kuka minä olen ja silti ryntäsit vaaran keskelle minua pelastamaan. Se oli tyhmää, mutta rohkeaa."

Nyt Merlin hymyili jo ihan avoimesti, hänen kadehdittavan suora hammasrivistönsä esillä ja silmät tuikkien. Hän näytti helpottuneelta. Arthur ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä takaisin.

Gaius sen sijaan pyöritti silmiään.

"Jos olette saaneet nyt kylliksi kiiteltyä toisianne, voisimmeko me kenties syödä jotakin?" hän sanoi, mutta vähän vähemmän ärtyneesti kuin aiemmin.

○◘•

"Joten, kuinka kauan haavani kestää parantua täysin? Milloin voin lähteä takaisin?" Arthur kysyi, kun he istuivat pienen pöydän ääressä ja söivät lihasoppaa, joka (karmeasta ulkomuodostaan huolimatta) oli oikeastaan aika hyvää. Merlin oli valmistanut sen ja sanonut korvat punaisina, että sekä Gaius ja että hän olivat kertakaikkisen onnettomia ruuanlaitossa. Ehkä Merlin oli yrittänyt vähän enemmän tällä kertaa, kun heillä oli kuninkaallisia vieraana, Arthur pohti.

"Periaatteessa voisit lähteä vaikka heti, mutta metsä vilisee ryöväreitä. Kuninkaamme ei ole katsonut tarpeelliseksi hankkiutua niistä eroon…" Gaius sanoi katkerana. "Voitte siis matkustaa, mutta taisteluun teistä ei ole."

Arthur meni mietteliääksi. Hän tiesi itsekin, että hänen kylkensä oli liian arka minkäänlaiseen itsepuolustukseen: haava oli juuri hänen oikealla puolellaan ja oikeakäsi oli hänen miekkakätensä. Hän ei pystynyt taistelemaan ryövärijoukkoa vastaan täysin terveenä, joten tuskin hän pystyisi nytkään.

"Lisäksi, haluaisin varmistaa, ettei haava ala mätiä. Tulehtuminen ei ole mikään pikkujuttu, jos se leviää," Gaius sanoi vielä.

"Ja kauanko menee, jotta voit olla varma, ettei haavani tulehdu?" Arthur kysyi.

"Niin kauan kunnes iho alkaa parantua sen ympärillä. Siihen menee ehkä muutama päivä."

Arthur huokaisi syvään. Hän ei voinut istua mökissä paria päivää, niin mukava kuin se oikeastaan olikin. Hän oli kuningas, hänellä oli kuningaskunta hoidettavana, alamaisten hyvinvointi hoidettavana.

Merlin katseli häntä oman soppalautasensa ääreltä ja näytti miettiväiseltä.

"Entäs jos… jos minä menisin hänen mukaansa?" hän ehdotti. Gaius katsoi häntä sen näköisenä, ettei ajatus miellyttänyt häntä tippaakaan. "Tai siis, hän ei ole ihan vahvimmassa kunnossa ja minä pystyn kyllä taistelemaan ketä tahansa vastaan. Osaan myös hoitaa haavoja, olen ihan oikeasti kuunnellut, kun olet opettanut minua," hän jatkoi ja näytti siltä kuin hän todella haluaisi lähteä. Arthur ei ollut ideaa vastaan, se oli oikeastaan aika hyvä.

Gaius puristi huuliaan yhteen. Sekä Arthur että Merlin tuijottivat vanhusta odottavaisina, kuten pikkupojat, jotka odottivat lupaa isältään mennä purolle leikkimään.

"En oikein tiedä Merlin, minä lupasin äidillesi…" Gaius sanoi, mutta Merlin keskeytti hänet.

"Minä olen vanhempi nyt, ja voimakkaampi. Minä pärjään jo ilman lapsenvahtia. Ja Arthur on kuningas: varmasti moni ihminen kärsii ilman hänen läsnäoloaan," Merlin selitti lempeästi. Arthur nyökkäili mukana.

Meni hetki. Sitten Gaius huokaisi ja antoi periksi.

"Hyvä on. Pakkaan teille evästä."

*○••○*

Arthur katseli vähän kateellisena, kuinka Gaius touhotti Merlinin ympärillä. Hän kyseli, oliko Merlinillä kaikki tarvittava varmasti mukana, oliko hänellä tarpeeksi vaatetta ja ruokaa, oliko Merlin nyt ihan varma päätöksestään lähteä. Siinä kesti aika kauan ja Arthur olisi ärsyyntynyt, jollei Gaiuksen huoli olisi ollut niin aitoa.

Katkerana Arthur muisti omaa isäänsä, joka lähetti poikansa toinen toistaan vaarallisemmille retkille ilman minkäänlaista huolta tai epäröintiä. Arthur oli aikaisemmin ajatellut, että Uther oli vain niin itsevarma poikansa onnistumisesta, mutta enää hän ei ollut ihan varma.

"_Kuninkaan on oltava vahva ja näyttää kansalle, että hän osaa johtaa," Uther oli joskus sanonut, kun Arthur oli epäröinyt taisteluun lähtöä._

"_Sama pätee prinsseihin, varsinkin kruununperillisiin: heidän tulee olla esimerkkinä alamaisilleen rohkeudesta, voimakkuudesta ja mahtavuudesta. Muuten ihmiset elävät jatkuvassa epämääräisyydessä ja pelossa."_

_Arthur oli nyökännyt ja lähtenyt ritarijoukon kanssa suorittamaan annettua tehtävää. Taas kolme velhoa vähemmän häiritsemässä Camelotin rauhaa ja tasapainoa._

"Onko sinulla kuningasta varten lääkkeitä?" Gaius kysyi. "Hänen haavansa hoitamiseen? Otitko sen purkin, jonka…"

"...jonka laitoit minun reppuuni noin minuutti sitten?" Merlin kysyi, virnuillen. "Kyllä, luulen että se on siellä yhä."

Gaius pyöräytti silmiään, mutta vakavoitui sitten.

"Olethan varovainen? Ja lupaa, ettet mene rajan tuolle puolen," hän vannotti.

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Lupaan, etten astu jalallanikaan Camelotiin."

Arthur ei ensin ymmärtänyt, mikä siinä olisi niin kamalaa, jos Merlin tulisi Camelotiin. Sitten hän tajusi: jos velho tulisi Camelotiin, hänellä olisi kaikki oikeus ottaa Merlin kiinni ja rankaista häntä. Arthur loukkaantui vähän: eivätkö he vieläkään pystyneet luottamaan häneen?

Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, kun Gaius vielä halasi Merliniä ja nuorempi mies taputti vanhempaa selkään pari kertaa vähän nolona.

"Odotan, että olet palannut kolmen päivän sisällä," Gaius sanoi.

Merlin nyökkäsi ja he olivat valmiita lähtemään. Arthur oli jo astunut ulos ovesta villiin puutarhaan, kun hän muisti äkkiä yhden päätöksistään.

"Odota hetki," hän sanoi Merlinille, joka jäi katsomaan hölmistyneenä, kun Arthur käveli takaisin talolle, jonka ovensuussa Gaius yhä seisoi.

"Gaius, minun piti kysyä sinulta yhtä asiaa," hän sanoi.

Tuomion Kulmakarva nousi taas, kun Gaius katseli häntä mittaillen.

"Niin?"

Arthur vaihtoi painoa jaloillaan. "Pohdin vain, että tunsitteko te minun isäni? Kuulin teidän puhuvan eilen illalla ja kuulosti siltä, kuin olisit joskus ollut tekemisissä isäni kanssa."

Gaiuksen ilme ei juuri värähtänyt, mutta hänen silmänsä muuttuivat surullisiksi ja hän katsoi maahan.

"Olette käsittäneet oikein," hän sanoi. "Olin kauan sitten Camelotin linnan hovilääkäri ja tunsin vanhempanne oikein hyvin."

"Minun äitini myös?" Arthur kysyi, yllättyneenä. Kotona Camelotissa kukaan ei ikinä puhunut kuningatar Ygrainesta, kuin häntä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.

"Varsinkin äitinne, kuningattaren," Gaius sanoi lyhyesti. Sitten hän katsoi Arthurin ohi, yhä uteliaan näköistä Merliniä, joka ei ollut kuuloetäisyyden päässä.

"Teidän pitäisi lähteä," Gaius sanoi. "Jotta ehditte mahdollisimman pitkälle ennen kuin tulee pimeä. Voitte kysyä Merliniltä lisää, jos haluatte, hän tietää kyllä kaiken."

Arthur nyökkäsi ja kiitti Gaiusta vielä kerran. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään poispäin talolta, äärimmäisen uteliaan näköinen Merlin vierellään.

○◘• ◘

"No niin, Merlin" Arthur sanoi hetken kuluttua. He eivät olleet puhuneet pitkään aikaan mitään ja hän huomasi, kuinka Merlin katseli häntä salaa (tosin se ei ihan toiminut) ja puri huultaan sen näköisenä, että hän haluaisi kovasti sanoa jotakin, mutta esti itseään.

"Mitä?" Merlin kysyi viattomana, mutta punastui vähän.

"Voit ihan vain kysyä," Arthur sanoi.

"En ymmärrä mistä sinä, _te, _puhutte," Merlin sanoi kengilleen.

"Ai, no ei sitten. Sen kun kävellään sitten eteenpäin vaan, ihan hiljaa, puhumatta…" Arthur vilkaisi sivusilmällä Merliniä.

_Kolme… kaksi.. yk-_

"Mitä sinä kysyit Gaiukselta? _Te!"_ Merlin kysyä töksäytti. (Arthur ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä: Merlin ei kerta kaikkiaan osannut teititellä)

"Hassua, kun otit puheeksi, Merlin, sillä toivoinkin, että voisin keskustella samasta asiasta sinun kanssasi," Arthur sanoi ja potkaisi kevyesti pientä kiveä.

Hän kertoi, mitä oli Gaiukselta kysynyt ja mitä vanha mies oli vastannut.

"Hän kehotti minua kysymään sinulta lisää," Arthur sanoi lopuksi.

Merlin raapi päätään. Arthur odotti kärsivällisesti. Tai no, oikeastaan hyvin kärsimättömästi, mutta piti suunsa kiinni, kun Merlin mietti: muuten siinä saattaisi mennä vielä kauemmin.

"Gaius oli hyvin kauan linnan hovilääkärinä," hän aloitti. "Tai, hän aloitti hänen edeltäjänsä oppipoikana ja lähettinä, mutta edellisen lääkitsijän kuoltua kuningas nimitti hänet hovilääkäriksi. Hän oli ymmärtääkseni kuningas Utherin lähin ihminen hyvin kauan. He olivat melkein kuin ystäviä ja Uther kuunteli usein Gaiuksen mielipiteitä asioista, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan virallinen neuvonantaja."

"Gaius oli paikalla, kun teidän äitinne ja isänne tapasivat ensikerran ja hän oli läsnä heidän häissään. Myös Ygrainesta tuli hänen hyvä ystävänsä. Gaius… hän muuten kertoi, että sinä muistutat häntä kovasti," Merlin sanoi tunnustellen.

Arthur huokaisi ja nyökkäsi. "Näin olen kuullut," hän vastasi.

"Hmm, no joka tapauksessa. Vanhempanne kääntyivät ensin Gaiuksen puoleen, kun he yrittivät saada lasta. He halusivat saada lääketieteellistä apua lapsettomuuteensa, mutta sellaista ei yksinkertaisesti ole olemassakaan. Sitten he kysyivät, voisiko Gaius koettaa parantaa lapsettomuuden taikuuden avulla ja…"

"Hei, hei, hei, hetkinen!" Arthur keskeytti. Hänen päässään oli alkanut surrata, kun hän kuuli Merlinin viimeisen lauseen. "Minun isäni… kysyi Gaiukselta, että voisiko tämä käyttää _taikaa, _jotta hän voisi saada lapsen?"

Arthur oli aina ollut siinä uskossa, että hänen isänsä oli aina vihannut taikaa ja uskonut sen olevan silkkaa pahuutta ja piste. Miksi hän olisi muka käyttänyt sitä vaimoonsa? Tai ylipäätänsä yhtään mihinkään?

"Se oli ennen Suurta Puhdistusta: silloin taikuus ei ollut kiellettyä. Silloin lähes kaikki opiskelivat jonkun verran taikuutta ja hyviä velhoja pidettiin arvossaan. Silloin oli… erilaista."

"Mikä sen kaiken sitten muutti?" Arthur kysyi. Hän oli lievästi sanottuna hämmentynyt.

"En oikein tiedä, olenko minä oikea henkilö kertomaan sinulle tätä…" Merlin mumisi ja näytti yhtäkkiä hyvin epävarmalta.

Arthur tarttui Merliniä käsivarresta. "Merlin, minä _vaadin, _että sinä kerrot minulle kaiken, minkä tiedät aiheesta, nyt heti. Tämä liittyy minuun, minun täytyy saada tietää, vihdoin ja viimein!"

Hän halusi palavasti tietää, miksi hänen isänsä oli ruvennut vihaamaan taikuutta sillä tavalla. Jos se oli joskus ollut ihan täydellisen normaali ja jopa ihailtu taito, miksi se oli yhtäkkiä muuttunut niin pelottavaksi ja vastenmieliseksi?

"Hyvä on," Merlin myöntyi.

"Gaius ei ollut erityisen voimakas velho: hänellä ei ollut paljon taikaa veressään, mutta hän oli opiskellut sitä jonkun verran. Hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut käyttämään taikaansa kuningattareen: riski epäonnistumiseen oli liian suuri, eikä hän halunnut ottaa sitä. Sitä paitsi, hänellä ei ollut tarvittavaa tietoa asiasta ja Uther alkoi olla kärsimätön."

"Joten, Uther kääntyi hovinoitansa puoleen. Nimueh oli nuori, mutta taitava, koko Camelotin ylivoimaisesti voimallisin noita. Nimueh oli myös kuningatar Ygrainen paras ystävä."

"Nimueh ei suostunut siihen, sillä hänellä oli tietoa, toisin kuin Gaiuksella. Hän tiesi, mikä hinta lapsen syntymällä olisi."

Pala nousi Arthurin kurkkuun. Hän tiesi, minne tämä oli johtamassa. Hän antoi kuitenkin Merlinin jatkaa.

"Uther kuitenkin halusi pojan, kruununperillisen. _Camelot _tarvitsi kruununperillisen. Joten hän pakotti Nimuehin tekemään sen, en tiedä miten, Gaius ei koskaan kertonut."

"Joten, kuningatar tuli raskaaksi. Hän ja kuningas olivat hyvin iloisia ja koko Camelot iloitsi heidän onnestaan. Gaius arvelee, ettei Uther loppujen lopuksi uskonut Nimuehia vaan uskotteli itselleen, että kaikki olisi vielä täydellisen hyvin. Mutta niiden kuukausien aikana, jonka aikana Ygraine kantoi lastaan, hän menetti omasta elämästään vuosia. Te… te varmasti tiedätte, miten siinä kävi…"

Merlin näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi aidosti pahoillaan siitä, mitä hän toi tiettäväksi Arthurille.

"Kun kuningatar oli… mennyt pois, Uther sokaistui vihalla. Hän alkoi syyttää taikuutta menetyksestään. Hän näki sen vain enää pahana voimana, joka oli vienyt häneltä hänen vaimonsa. Velhoja ja noitia alettiin jahtaamaan, taikuus kiellettiin lailla ja sen rikkomisesta asetettiin kuolemantuomio. Nimueh karkasi, kukaan ei tiedä, minne hän lopulta meni ja Gaius sai kaksi vaihtoehtoa: lopettaa taikomisen ja jäädä auttamaan Utheria Suuren Puhdistuksen toteuttamisessa tai palaa roviolla. Gaius päätti jäädä, sillä hän uskoi, että isänne raivo vielä laantuisi ja että hän lopettaisi velhojen jahtaamisen. Sitä päivää ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut ja lopulta Gaius sai tarpeekseen: hän oli nähnyt satojen velhojen kuolevan kuninkaan kädestä ja näistä velhoista iso osa oli hänen ystäviään tai tuttaviaan. Hän ei enää kestänyt sitä. Hän ei nähnyt isäänne enää ystävänä, vaan vihollisena. Hän karkasi teidän yksivuotispäivänänne ja muutti toiseen kuningaskuntaan, metsän keskelle, josta Uther ei ikinä löytänyt häntä."

Merlin päätti tarinansa ja heidän kahden välille syntyi syvä hiljaisuus, jonka vain metsän äänet rikkoivat.

Siis siksi Uther oli vihannut taikuutta. Siksi hän oli tapattanut satoja viattomia. Siksi hän ei ikinä tullut kovin läheiseksi Arthurin kanssa. Siksi Arthurilla ei ollut äitiä…

Hänen oman itsekkyytensä ja välinpitämättömyytensä takia.

"_Älä ikinä luota velhon tai noidan sanaan," _Uther oli neuvonut.

Nimueh oli kertonut hänelle totuuden, mutta hän itse oli kieltäytynyt uskomasta sitä. Hän oli niin halukas saamaan kruununperillisen, että hän oli valmis riskeeraamaan oman vaimonsa hengen, vaimonsa, jota hän väitti rakastavansa syvästi.

_Siksi minä olen olemassa, _hän tajusi ja tunsi tulevansa kipeäksi.

"Arthur?" hän kuuli Merlinin äänen jostain hänen vasemmalta puoleltaan, mutta hän ei kuunnellut.

_Minun takiani, _hän ajatteli, yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.


	5. Isät ja pojat

**Huhhahhei, sainpa tämänkin väännettyä. Paljon lätinää, hiukan romantiikkaa lopussa ;)**

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Oletko ihan kunnossa?"

"Tietysti olen!" Arthur sanoi hampaittensa välistä ja harppoi pitkin askelin pitkin polkua, Merlin kannoillaan. "Tai siis, sain juuri kuulla, että ilman minua äitini eläisi vielä ja ilman minua _sadat viattomat_ eläisivät vielä, monet ihmiset olisivat onnellisempia ilman minua. Miksi ihmeessä luulet, Merlin, että minä _en_ olisi kunnossa?"

Arthur tiesi, ettei se ollut reilua olla ilkeä Merlinille, joka oli vain tehnyt niin kuin hän oli käskenyt, kertonut totuuden, ollut rehellinen, mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan tehdä. Palaset olivat loksahtaneet paikoilleen, kaikki epäselvä Arthurin elämässä oli selvennyt: Utherin viha taikuutta kohtaan, syy, miksi Ygrainesta ei ikinä puhuttu, Utherin etäinen käytös poikaansa kohtaan…

"Se ei ollut sinun vikasi, Arthur. Uther teki ihan itse oman valintansa, hän päätti ottaa sen riskin ihan itse ja sinä et voinut sille mitään, koska et ollut edes syntynyt!" Merlin puuskutti vähän säikähtäneenä. Hän puhui kovaa ja nopeasti, kuin peläten, että Arthur laittaisi kädet korvilleen ja alkaisi toistella "en kuuntele, en kuuntele, lallalaa!" kuten pikkupojat tekivät.

Hän oli luullut, että kuningatar oli kuollut synnytykseen. Monet naiset kuolivat synnytyksessä, Arthur oli kuullut. Se oli ikävää, mutta normaalia.

Mutta Ygrainen kuolema olikin päätös, jonka Uther oli tehnyt. Miksi, sitä Arthur ei voinut käsittää. Hän alkoi epäillä, rakastiko hän oikeasti ikinä kuningatartaan niin syvästi kuin hän aina väitti. Jos hän olisi rakastanut vaimoaan oikeasti, hän olisi antanut tämän elää ja tyytyä siihen, että Pendragonin suku luopuisi valtaistuimesta.

"Uther on kuollut," Arthur sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja seisahtui. Hän katsoi Merliniä vakain silmin. "Sitä on turha miettiä enää."

Hän huijasi enemmän itseään kuin Merliniä: hän tuskin ikinä lopettaisi miettimästä Utherin tekoa.

Merlin oli fiksumpi miltä hän saattoi vaikuttaa: "Ei se ole turhaa… tai siis, tämä on aika iso juttu… mutta älä syytä itseäsi, okei? En tunne sinua ollenkaan, mutta minä… ja Gaius myös, me tiedämme jo nyt että olet parempi mies kuin isäsi. Parempi kuningas."

Arthur ei ollut niinkään varma, mutta hän yrittäisi kyllä. Viha ei koskaan sokaisisi häntä niin kuin Utheria. Jokainen päätös ei välttämättä olisi se paras ja oikea, mutta Arthur tekisi aina sen, minkä hän kokisi oikeaksi.

Ja viattoman hengen riistäminen, oli se sitten kuningaskunnan hyväksi tai ei, ei ollut hänen mielestään oikein.

Hän katsoi Merliniä, joka näytti hiukan hermostuneelta. Hän muisti yhtäkkiä, että Merlin, joka oli velho ja jonka huoltaja oli elänyt jatkuvassa paossa Utherilta 20 vuotta, pelasti juuri vähän aikaa sitten hänen henkensä.

"Kiitos, Merlin," hän sanoi, tarkoittaen sitä todella.

Merlin nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja hymyili hiukan Arthurille.

"Olen pahoillani, että Gaius on joutunut olemaan pakosalla niin kauan," Arthur lisäsi, ajatellen vanhaa miestä, joka olisi voinut elää lämpimässä ja turvallisessa lääkärin huoneessa koko tämän ajan.

Merlin heilautti kättään vähättelevästi.

"Hän on ihan onnellinen meidän talossamme. Hän on saanut keitellä liemiään ja silti auttaa ihmisiä, eritoten minua… Tässä on lähellä yksi pieni kylä, jossa me käymme säännöllisin väliajoin auttamassa ihmisiä, minä taialla ja Gaius lääkkeillään. Luulisin että me olisimme ehkä onnettomampia jos meillä ei olisi mitään tarkoitusta, mutta onneksi voimme olla jotenkin hyödyksi," hän kertoi.

Arthur nyökkäsi. Hänellä oli vieläkin hieman huono olo, mutta Merlinin sanat saivat hänet voimaan vähän paremmin.

"Hei, mennyt on mennyttä," Merlin sanoi, säteillen sellaista positiivisuutta, jota Arthurilla ei ollut ikinä ollut. Tumma poika hymyili taas ja tönäisi Arthuria kevyesti. Arthur ei oikein voinut muuta kuin hymyillä takaisin. "Joskus asiat eivät mene niin kuin haluaisimme, mutta asioille ei vain voi mitään. Varsinkin… jos on vasta pikkuvauva," Merlin jatkoi ja katsoi Arthuria merkityksellisesti, vaikka sille ei oikeastaan ollut tarvetta. Jotenkin Arthur sai kuitenkin sellaisen tunteen, ettei Merlin puhunut vain hänestä.

Ennen kuin hän sai kuitenkaan kysyttyä Merliniltä yhtään mitään, velho seisahtui paikoilleen kuin kivettyneenä, katsellen hiljaa ympärilleen, kuin kuunnellen jotakin tarkkaan. Hän näytti aika naurettavalta.

"Merlin, mitä sinä…?"

"Hys!" Merlin suhahti, joten Arthur sulki suunsa (miettien, mistä lähtien hän oli alkanut tottelemaan maalaisten käskyjä)

Hän kuunteli myös, mutta ei kuullut yhtään mitään. Tuuli vain suhisi puissa ja jossakin sirkutti lintu: ei mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa.

Merlinkin näytti tajuavan tämän, koska hänen asentonsa rentoutui ja hän puhalsi ulos hengityksen, jota hän oli ilmeisesti pidätellyt.

"Mitä tuo nyt oli? Minä en kuullut mitään," Arthur sanoi.

Merlin kohautti olkiaan. "Olin vain kuulevinani hälytyskutsun," hän sanoi, ihan kuin asia olisi ollut Arthurille sillä selvä.

"Minkä?"

"Hälytyskutsun. Jos kylässä, siis siinä, missä me käymme Gaiuksen kanssa auttamassa, on jokin hätä, he lähettävät kovaäänisen kyyhkysen etsimään meitä. Olin kuulevinani sen huutoa äsken, mutta se olikin varmaan vain joku muu lintu, joka tukehtui matoonsa, tai jotain."

Arthur vain nyökkäsi. Heillä ei ollut aikaa mihinkään ylimääräisiin hätätilanteisiin: hänen pitäisi päästä nopeasti kotiin.

He jatkoivat matkaansa, eivätkä puhuneet paljon. Merlin pureskeli huultaan ja näytti miettivän jotakin hyvin keskittyneesti. Arthurilla oli vähän levoton olo, eikä hän tiennyt miksi. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei hän tiennyt, miten asiat olivat Camelotissa. Hän kaipasi niitä aikoja, kun hän oli prinssi: tietysti hänellä oli silloinkin velvollisuuksia hoidettavana, mutta koko kuningaskunnan hyvinvointi ei levännyt hänen harteillaan, hänen ei tarvinnut tehdä päätöksiä, jotka vaikuttaisivat tuhansien ihmisten elämään. Kun hän oli prinssi, hän saattoi lähteä yhtäkkiä päiviksi metsälle, eikä se häirinnyt ketään.

"Hei, älä näytä noin surulliselta!" Merlin sanoi ja tönäisi Arthuria kevyesti käsivarteen. "Camelotiin ei ole enää pitkä matka. Sinua on varmaan kaivattu."

Kyllä, häntä on varmaan kaivattu, mutta kenelläkään ei ollut _ikävä Arthuria_, kaikki vain halusivat kuninkaansa kotiin.

Hän ei kertonut tätä Merlinille, vaan loihti kasvoilleen hymyn ja tönäisi Merliniä takaisin.

"Sinä se et osaa puhutella minua oikein vieläkään, ethän?" hän sanoi.

Merlinin hymy hyytyi hiukan: hän ei ollut varmaan itse huomannut, että hän oli alkanut taas sinuttelemaan. Kunnioittavasti puhuminen vain ei ollut Merlinin vahvuus.

"Yritys oli kyllä ihan hyvä," Arthur myönsi ja Merlin punastui, kun hän tajusi, että Arthur ei ollut vakavissaan.

"Ei sillä, että minä en kunnioittaisi _sinua_, mutta _sinä _olet kuitenkin ihminen, kuten minä tai Gaius tai kuka tahansa. Minun mielestäni se on mukavampaa tulla kutsutuksi ihan omalla nimellään kuin jollain arvonimellä," Merlin selitti.

Arthur nosti kulmiaan. "Niinkö, _Mer_lin?"

"Hei, hei,hei… väitätkö, että Merlin on jotenkin huono nimi?" Merlin tiuskaisi.

"En ole sanonut niin," Arthur sanoi, yrittäen pysyä vakavana, epäonnistuen.

"Mitä sinä sitten tarkoitit?"

"En mitään."

Hetken hiljaisuus. Sitten:

"Minun äitini valitsi sen minulle," Merlin mutisi, käden puuskassa, kulkien pari askelta Arthurin takana. Arthur tunsi itsensä poikkeuksellisen leikkisäksi. Merlinin murjotus oli niin huvittavaa.

"Sinun äidilläsi taitaa olla aikamoinen mielikuvitus? Vai pitikö hän vain niin paljon petolinnuista, että hänen piti nimetä poikansakin sen mukaan?"

Merlin mulkaisi häntä. Se ei ihan tehonnut, koska hän näytti niin suloiselta… hei, hetkinen, mitä?

"Mitäs sitten vaikka pitikin? Minusta se on ihan kiva nimi. Sitä paitsi, minua ei aina kutsuta Merliniksi," nuori velho sanoi mysteerisesti.

Arthur odotti, että Merlin jatkaisi, mutta näin ei käynyt. Merlin vain tuijotti eteenpäin, pureskellen edelleen huultaan, näyttäen _erittäin _itsetyytyväiseltä.

"No, jukra, Merlin, kerro millä muulla nimellä sinua sitten kutsutaan, muuten halkean uteliaisuudesta," Arthur tuhahti.

"Niin, koska oikeasti sinua ei kiinnosta pätkääkään," Merlin virnuili. "Druidit kutsuvat minua nimellä Emrys."

Arthur katsoi Merliniä pitkään, selvittääkseen, pilailiko tämä. Merlin oli kuitenkin tosissaan.

"Emrys? Mitä se tarkoittaa, tai siis… miksi?" hän puuskahti. Miksi ihmeessä druidit haluaisivat kutsua maalaispoikaa väkisin jollain toisella nimellä, niin naurettava kuin alkuperäinen nimi olikin?

"Sen kun tietäisin," Merlin vastasi, kohauttaen olkiaan. "En ole edes tavannut montaa druidia, mutta joskus törmäämme heihin metsässä. He suhtautuvat minuun ikään kuin… he kunnioittaisivat minua tai jotain. Se on vähän kummallista."

Kummallista, tosiaankin. Arthur ei ollut ikinä ollut ihan selvillä druidien asioista, eikä hän ollut kyllä pahemmin käyttänyt aikaansa niiden selvittämisiin. Druidien ajatusmaailma meni yli hänen ymmärryksensä… kuten myös tässäkin kohtaa.

Arthur oli jo pienenä oppinut sen, että syntyperä oli ihmisen elämässä kaikkein vaikuttavin asia. Sillä ei ollut merkitystä, millainen ihminen oli tai mitä hän oli tehnyt, mutta hän ei koskaan voinut saavuttaa mitään ilman korkeaa asemaa. Maalaisista ei voinut koskaan tulla ritareita ja aateliset eivät työskennelleet pelloilla. Vaikka talonpoika olisi miten hyvä käsittelemään miekkaa, hän ei voisi ikinä saada ritarin arvoa. Eikä hän voisi naida aatelistyttöä, vaikka he kuinka rakastaisivat toisiaan.

Druideihin tämä asia ei ollut ikinä vaikuttanut. Heillä oli ikään kuin oma maailmansa, jossa he kunnioittivat juuri niitä, joita halusivat, eivätkä välittäneet arvoista tai asemista. Joskus Arthur toivoi salaa, että hän olisi syntynyt druidisiksi. Se oli naurettavaa, mutta joskus hän huomasi toivovansa niin.

"No yhtä kaikki, Emrys ei ole sen parempi. Se on kenties vielä hölmömpää, kun et tiedä itsekään, miksi sinua kutsutaan sillä nimellä," Arthur sanoi.

"Tiedätkö, juuri tuon takia minä en viitsi oikein teititellä tai muutenkaan madella maassa sinun edessäsi," Merlin sanoi dramaattisesti.

"Eli miksi?"

"Koska olet… nuija."

"Nuija? Merlin, ihan oikeasti."

"Mitä? Eikö kukaan ole koskaan uskaltanut kutsua sinua nuijaksi ennen?" Merlin kysyi viattomasti.

"_Ei_, mutta voin kyllä kuvitella, että sinua on."

He kävelivät ja kiusasivat toisiaan koko loppupäivän. Arthur tunsi itsensä ihmeellisen rentoutuneeksi ja iloiseksi. Hän piti salaa siitä, että Merlin ei välittänyt hänen arvonimestään tai asemastaan, eikä pelännyt sanoa hänelle juuri sitä, mitä mieltä hän asioista oli. Hän vain käyttäytyi kuin Arthur olisi kuka tahansa, kuin hän olisi vain huoleton ei-kukaan-tärkeä, kuten Merlin itse.

Ilta laskeutui ja he päättivät jäädä yöksi ison puun alle. Merlin vilkaisi hermostuneesti Arthuria ennen kuin ojensi kätensä, kuiskasi pari sanaa ja sai nuotion syttymään iloisiin liekkeihin. Arthur vain hymyili rauhoittavasti ja Merlin rentoutui silminnähden.

He jakoivat Gaiuksen pakkaamat eväät ja istuivat laiskoina tulen edessä, kun aurinko laski ja kuu kohosi sen tilalle.

"Mistä sinä olet?" Arthur kysyi, kun hän kalusi tyytyväisenä viimeistä linnunkoipeaan.

"Mitä?" Merlin sanoi hajamielisesti. Hän näytti siltä kuin aikoisi vaipua uneen hetkellä minä hyvänsä.

"Mistä olet kotoisin?" Arthur kysyi uudestaan. Hän oli miettinyt sitä, miksi Merlin ylipäätänsä asui Gaiuksen kanssa.

"Ealdorista," Merlin vastasi venytellen. "Se oli pieni kylä, ei kovin kaukana täältä, mutta väen oli pakko lähteä sieltä kun rosvot polttivat sen maan tasalle."

Arthur meinasi tukehtua ruokaansa.

"Polttivat? Miksi?" hän kysyi. Mitä rosvot hyötyisivät kylän polttamisesta?

"He vaativat itselleen ruokaa, mutta meillä ei yksinkertaisesti ollut. He uhkasivat polttaa kylän, jos me emme antaisi heille ruokaamme. Emme voineet sille mitään: ruokaa ei saa loihdittua tyhjästä, ei edes taialla." Merlinin kulmat kurtistuivat ja hän näytti surulliselta. Arthur ojentautui kömpelösti taputtamaan hänen olkapäätään.

"Minne te sitten menitte?" hän kysyi.

"Me hajaannuimme eri suuntiin. Jotkut lähtivät harhailemaan päämäärättöminä, jotkut muuttivat toiseen kylään. Minun äitini, minun ystäväni ja hänen perheensä muuttivat siihen kylään josta puhuin. Siihen, jossa me käymme Gaiuksen kanssa auttamassa ihmisiä."

Ei siis mikään ihme, että Merlin oli niin varuillaan: linnun merkkihuuto voisi tarkoittaa sitä, että joku hänen läheisistään on pulassa.

"Minun äitini työskentelee pelloilla ja toimii leipurina. Minun ystäväni, Will, on kauppias. Heillä menee ihan hyvin…"

Merlin nielaisi kuuluvasti ja tuijotti päättäväisesti jotain sattumanvaraista kohtaa maassa.

"…mutta minun isäni… hän, öh, piileskelee."

_En halua elää kuten isäni. _Arthur muisti Merlinin sanat viime illalta.

"Miksi?" Arthur kysyi, vaikka luulikin jo tietävänsä vastauksen.

"Hänellä on taikaa. Lisäksi, hän pystyy hallitsemaan lohikäärmeitä ja, no… Uther vannoi tappavansa heidät kaikki. Isän oli pakko piiloutua, koska hänellä oli minun äitini ja hän oli raskaana niihin aikoihin… isä elää yksin, piilossa, enkä edes minä tai äiti voi mennä häntä tapaamaan. Me emme edes tiedä, missä hän on…" Merlin käänsi päänsä poispäin ja hieroi silmiään.

"Hän eli hetken aikaa Ealdorissa, koska hän luuli olevansa turvassa siellä. Utheria eivät kuningaskuntien rajat kuitenkaan estäneet: Camelotin joukot ryntäsivät kyläämme ja alkoivat uhkailla ja he mylläsivät kaikki talot. Isä pääsi kuitenkin pakoon. Kun Suuri Puhdistus oli ohi, hän palasi. Uther ei ollut kuitenkaan luovuttanut. Hän lähetti aina vähän väliä miehiään tarkastamaan kylän taloja. Kerran, kun isä oli metsästämässä, sotilaat tulivat ja vaativat äitiä kertomaan, missä isä oli. Kun äiti ei suostunut, he löivät häntä ja kun minä yritin estää, he löivät minuakin niin, että menetin tajuntani. Olin silloin kuuden. Kun isä palasi kotiin, hän oli raivoissaan ja surullinen. Seuraavana yönä hän oli kadonnut emmekä me ole nähneet häntä sen jälkeen," Merlin itki nyt avoimesti: hän taisi muistaa sen kaiken kristallinkirkkaasti.

Arthur oli sanaton. Hänestä tuntui pahalta, jopa vähän syylliseltä, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan Merlinin ahdinkoa aiheuttanut. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Utherin sotilaat ja ritarit, joita Arthur oli pikkupoikana niin ihaillut, voisivat lyödä naista ja kuusivuotiasta lasta.

"Olen pahoillani," Arthur sanoi laimeasti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan sanoa.

"Älä," Merlin niiskautti. "Se ei ole sinun vikasi."

"Ei niin, mutta olen silti pahoillani että niin kävi."

Merlin nyökkäsi heikosti.

"Hei, tule tänne," Arthur huomasi sanovansa.

"Mitä?" Merlin kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Tänne, idiootti." Arthur nykäisi Merliniä hihasta ja Merlin totteli: hän asettui istumaan Arthurin viereen, ihan lähelle. Hän nojasi päätään Arthurin rintaa vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Arthur puolestaan kiersi kätensä Merlinin harteille.

"En tarvitse sinun sääliäsi," Merlin mutisi puolinukuksissa.

Arthur naurahti hiljaa. "Enkä minä sinun. Hyvä että saimme tämän todettua," hän kuiskasi.

Merlin antoi periksi ja nukahti. Pian Arthur siirsi hänet varovaisesti maahan makuuasentoon ja levitti Gaiuksen nukkavierun huovan hänen päälleen. Sitten hän sammutti nuotion ja asettui itse Merlinin viereen.

Hän makasi valveilla kauan, koska niin paljon ajatuksia pyöri hänen päässään. Hänen koko maailmankuvansa oli muuttunut yhden päivän aikana, että sitä oli vähän vaikea niellä.

Lopulta hän kuitenkin nukahti, pitäen löysästi kiinni Merlinin kädestä.

**En tiedä, miksi olisin Merlinin isää kutsunut… Lohikäärmeherra tuntuu jotenkin typerältä, vaikka se varmaan on paras suomennos… joten kiersin sen termin XD**


	6. Nuija ja Idiootti

**AN: Jep, tämä oli vaikea, mutta pakollinen luku… kesti kauan! Seuraava tulee kenties nopeammin, kun se on jo kirkkaana pääkopassani **** Hyvää kevättä kaikille!**

*˥ᇫ►ಸ*

Kun Arthur heräsi, hänen ei tarvinnut muistella missä hän oli ja miksi. Ensinnäkin, hänen elämässään oli tapahtunut sen verran mullistavia käänteitä, ettei hän niitä ihan yhdessä yössä unohtaisi, nukkui hän sitten miten sikeästi tahansa. Tai no, oikeastaan hänelle ei ollut_ tapahtunut_ mitään hirveän ihmeellistä rosvojen hyökkäyksen jälkeen, mutta hän oli saanut kuulla niin isoja asioita, ettei hän ihan vieläkään osannut laittaa niitä kohdilleen aivoissaan.

Toiseksi, hän ei voinut unohtaa Merliniä (ja kaikkea häneen liittyvää) koska Merlin oli _hyvin _lähellä. Itse asiassa, kun Arthur avasi silmänsä, hän näki ensimmäisenä kasan mustaa, pörröistä tukkaa. Merlin nukkui rauhallisena hänen rintansa päällä, käyttäen Arturia tyynynä. Merlin oli myös laskenut kätensä Arthurin vatsalle ja Arthurin oma käsi oli Merlinin käden päällä. Hän oli aika varma, että he eivät olleet nukahtaneet sellaisessa asennossa.

Ei sillä että hän valittaisi: vaikka hän ei tuntenut Merliniä kovin hyvin, hänen läsnäolonsa ja hänen kehostaan hohkaava lämpö saivat hänen olonsa rauhalliseksi ja kotoisaksi. Merlin näytti niin rauhalliselta, pitkät ripset hänen poskiaan vasten ja tasainen hengitys nostaen ja laskien hänen rintaansa tasaisessa rytmissä.

_Jos isä näkisi minut nyt, _Arthur ajatteli huvittuneena. _Tässä minä, Utherin poika, nukun velhon kanssa ja annan velhon käyttää minua vielä tyynynäni…_

Arthur katsoi taas alas kohti Merliniä. Hän ei nähnyt nukkuvaa nuorukaista velhona. Hän oli vain poika, joka harjoitti taikuutta. Samalla tavalla kuin hän itse harjoitteli miekan kanssa.

Se juuri oli ollut Utherin ongelma, Arthur tajusi: hän oli nähnyt ihmiset vain sen perusteella, mihin asemaan he olivat syntyneet tai millaiseksi he olivat syntyneet. Palvelijat olivat palvelijoita ja sillä siisti, aateliset olivat aatelisia, taikuudenharjoittajat noitia ja velhoja, hän kuningas ja Arthur prinssi.

Paitsi, että he olivat kaikki myös paljon muuta. Ihmiset olivat myös jonkun lapsia, jonkun vanhempia, jonkun ystäviä, jonkun rakastettuja ja nämä seikat tekivät heistä arvokkaita.

Arthur sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi. Miten joku niin tavallinen asia, kuin Merlinin nukkuminen hänen rintansa päällä sai hänet tajuamaan asioita, joita hän ei ollut koko elämänsä aikana tajunnut? Ehkä se johtui siitä, mitä Merlin oli kertonut. Hän oli velho, kyllä, mutta hän oli myös tärkeä monille ihmisille ja kaikesta naurettavista piirteistään huolimatta, hyvin terävä ja rohkea.

Arthur pyöritti itsekseen silmiään. Sitä hän ei kyllä sanoisi Merlinille ääneen.

Hän palasi käsillä olevaan tilanteeseen ja mietti, mitä hän tekisi. Olisiko se kiusallista, jos Merlin heräisi, kun he olivat tällaisessa asennossa? Vai… oliko Merlin tahallaan tullut lähemmäs? Asia ei haitannut Arthuria vähääkään, mutta jos se olikin vahinko, jos Merlin oli vain unissaan siirtynyt…

Arthur kuitenkin huvittui suuresti kun hän näki mielessään, kuinka Merlin katsoisi unisilla silmillään Arthuria hämmentyneenä ja siirtyisi sitten äkkiä pois, puna poskillaan, yrittäen selittää kömpelösti tilannetta…

Kyllä, sen hän haluaisi nähdä.

"Merlin?" hän sanoi, hymyillen jo valmiiksi.

Merlin rutisti silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni. Hän kai luuli olevansa kotonaan, Gaiuksen tullessa herättämään häntä.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur sanoi hiukan kovemmin, pörröttäen hieman mustaa tukkaa. "Jos viitsisit herätä ja kertoa, mitä ihmettä sinä oikein teet."

Nuori velho avasi silmänsä ja haukotteli makeasti. Sitten hän näytti tajuavan, minkä päällä hänen päänsä oli ja minkä alla hänen kätensä oli. Hän nosti päätään hieman ja katsoi Arthuria silmiin.

"Um," hän sanoi, mutta ei liikkunut mihinkään. Hän tuijotti Arthuria tutkivasti silmiin, kuin etsien jotain vinkkiä, mitä mieltä Arthur oli koko asiasta. "Minulle tuli kylmä?" hän tarjosi.

Se oli hienoinen pettymys. Merlin näytti vähän nololta, mutta ei liikahtanut paikaltaan eikä irrottanut katsettaan Arthurin silmistä. Hän ei edes punastunut!

"Minkälainen velho sinä olet, jos et pysty edes taikomaan itseäsi lämpimäksi?" Arthur kysyi.

"Väsynyt velho," Merlin vastasi ja laski päänsä takaisin Arthurin rinnalle.

Merlin todella oli jotakin.

"Hei, meidän pitää jatkaa matkaa. Minun pitää päästä kotiin niin pian kuin suinkin," Arthur sanoi ja tajusi samaan aikaan, kuinka älyttömän typerältä koko ajatus ylösnousemisesta ja kävelemisestä ja yleensä kotiin menemisestä tuntui. _Minä olen Camelotin kuningas, _hän muistutti itseään, mutta se ei auttanut kuin vähän.

"Merlin, oikeasti, hus," hän sanoi vastahakoisesti ja nousi istuma-asentoon niin ettei Merlinin auttanut muu kuin (kovaan ääneen valittaen) nousta hänen mukanaan.

He kokosivat vähäiset tavaransa ja lähtivät taas matkaan.

"Mutta oikeasti, osaatko sinä edes lämmittää itseäsi? Muuten kuin taikomalla tulen tyhjästä?" Arthur kysyi, sillä sellaisesta olisi todella hyötyä, varsinkin talvisin.

Merlin kohautti olkiaan.

"No, tulen tekemisen lisäksi osaan kuivattaa vaatteita: se kai auttaa vähäsen pitämään lämpimänä sen jälkeen kun on kastunut. Mutta en uskalla yrittää kenenkään kehon lämmittämistä, se voi olla vaarallista," hän sanoi.

"Ai voit leimahduttaa jonkun vahingossa liekkeihin?" Arthur sanoi, muistaen taas välillä, että taikuus oli myös vaarallista, vaikkei sen olisikaan välttämättä tarkoitus olla.

"Ei, ei. Se on eri asia," Merlin sanoi nopeasti. "Mutta voin aiheuttaa vaikka kuumeen."

Nyt Arthur oli utelias. Merlin näytti pystyvän hyvin suuriin tekoihin, jos hän pystyisi hallitsemaan ihmisen terveyttäkin tuolla tavalla.

"Entä, pystytkö hallitsemaan säätä?" hän kysyi.

Merlin virnisti. Hän heilautti kättään ja hänen silmänsä välähtivät kultaisina. Yhtäkkiä Arthur tunsi voimakkaan tuulen hiuksissaan, vaikka koko aamun oli ollut täysin tyyntä. Tuulenpuuska loppui heti, kun Merlin laski kätensä. Velhon ilme oli erittäin itsetyytyväinen. Arthur katsoi häntä suu ja silmät levällään.

"Osaan tehdä myös sadetta, mutta en haluaisi kastella meitä," Merlin sanoi, samaan sävyyn kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain täysin arkipäiväistä ja normaalia.

"Sadetta?!" Arthur ei edes yrittänyt peitellä ihmetystään.

"Niin, mutta vain paikallista ja lyhytkestoista. Kätevää puutarhan kasteluun," Merlin kohautti olkiaan rennosti.

_Vau, _Arthur ajatteli. _Ehkä Merlin on voimakkaampi kuin tajuaakaan. _Arthur ei tiennyt taikuudesta oikeastaan mitään, sillä mistä hän olisi muka voinut oppia? Ja miksi hän yleensä olisi _halunnut _oppia? Taikuus on pahaa ja sillä siisti, oli Utherin motto. Sillä ei ollut merkitystä, kuinka voimakas tai heikko taikojen langettaja oli: hän oli syyllinen ja sai kuolemantuomion joka tapauksessa.

Mutta Merlinin kaltaisista Arthur ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Hän oli vahva, hyvin vahva. Jos Arthur olisi kuin isänsä, Merlin olisi jo kuollut.

Onneksi hän ei ollut.

Hänen vieressään, Merlin naurahti ilottomasti, hermostuneena. "Enpä olisi ikinä uskonut, että esittelen taikojani Camelotin kuninkaalle," hän mutisi. Oli kuin hän olisi yhtäkkiä muistanut, kuka Arthur itse asiassa oli.

Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei pitänyt Merlinin äänensävystä eikä siitä, kuinka hän näytti yhtäkkiä vähän ehkä hermostuneelta. Hän ei sentään ollut pelokas, sellainen kuin sadat velhot olivat olleet Utherin edessä. Arthur värähti muistoilleen itkevistä ja anelevista velhoista, noidista ja heidän läheisistään.

"Ei huolta, Merlin. Minulla ei ole valtaa sinuun," hän vakuutti ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.

Hän helpottui kun Merlin pyöritti silmiään. "Ei, senkin typerys. En pelkää sinua, sinulla ei ole valtaa minuun täällä. Enkä jotenkin jaksa uskoa, että sinä muutenkaan haluaisit minut kuolleeksi. Et pystyisi siihen," velho sanoi varmalla äänellä, silmät tuikkien Arthurin suuntaan.

"Ja mistä niin päättelet?" Arthur kysyi, melkein ärsyyntyneenä. Hän ei halunnut, että Merlin pitäisi häntä heikkona tai säälittävänä. Hän oli kyllä tuonut itsestään esille paljon enemmän lyhyen ajan sisällä kuin koskaan kellekään muulle, mutta hän ei halunnut, että häntä epäiltäisiin huonoksi johtajaksi. Vaikka epäilijä olisikin vain maalaispoika.

Uther oli opettanut hänelle, ettei kansaa voinut hallita vain armolla ja jatkuvilla hyvillä teoilla. Kansan tuli kunnioittaa johtajaansa ja Utherin mukaan ilman pelkoa ei ole kunnioitusta. Kuninkaan tulisi näyttää voimansa kansalle ja tuoda tiettäväksi sen, miten käy niille, jotka eivät kuninkaan lakia tottele. Siksi Uther oli ollut niin tykästynyt julkisiin rangaistuksiin: jokainen niistä toimi varoittavana esimerkkinä muille.

Arthur taas epäröi enemmän. Hän halusi kuulla aina molemmat puolet tarinasta, syyt rikoksen takana. Hän tiesi, että rangaistukset ovat välttämättömiä, mutta ei jaellut niitä yhtä armottomasti kuin Uther. Prinssinä hänellä ei ollut vielä valtaa kuolemantuomioihin, ne olivat viime kädessä kuninkaan päätettävissä. Nyt hän oli kuningas, eikä tiennyt yhtään, mitä hän tekisi, kun hänen eteensä tuotaisiin joku, joka on syyllistynyt taikuudenharjoittamiseen.

"Olisit tehnyt sen jo," Merlin sanoi vakavana. "Olisit sivaltanut minut ja Gaiuksen sillä hetkellä kun heräsit kotoamme, kuulematta meidän tarinoitamme ja välittämättä siitä, aiommeko hyvää vai pahaa. Sen sijaan, otit tilanteen yksittäisenä tapauksena. Pystyit näkemään sen yli, mikä minä olen ja näet sen, _kuka_ minä olen. Jokaisella ei ole sellaista taitoa, valitettavasti." Merlin huokaisi. Arthur tiesi, että hän tarkoitti Utheria. "Viha ja katkeruus eivät ole sokaisseet sinua."

Hymy palasi Merlinin kasvoille. "Lisäksi, minä luulen, että sinä pidät minusta."

Arthur tuhahti huvittuneena, mutta se kuulosti jopa hänen omiin korviinsa epäaidolta. Hän kuitenkin katsoi Merliniä, kuin tämä oli sanonut jotain mieletöntä.

"Älä aseta itseäsi millekään jalustastalle, _Mer_lin. Säästän sinun henkesi vain ja ainoastaan siksi, että olemme kuningaskuntani ulkopuolella ja siksi, että pelastit henkeni. Älä kuvittelekaan, että olet päässyt minun _suosiooni," _hän sanoi.

Merlin virnuili yhä. "_Suosioosi.."_ hän irvisti_." _Arthur, en puhu suosiosta. Puhun siitä, että sinusta minä olen hauska, nokkela, viisas, ehkä hieman kömpelö ja hölmö, mutta joka tapauksessa mukavaa seuraa."

Arthur katsoi Merliniä epäilevästi. "Osaatko sinä… luetko sinä ajatuksia?"

Yhtäkkiä Merlin hyppäsi hänen eteensä, osoitti häntä sormella ja huudahti riemukkaasti. "Hahaa, minä _tiesin!" _

Arthur ei ollut ikinä tuntenut niin suurta häpeää. Hänen kasvonsa punoittivat ja tuntuivat kuumilta. Merlin sen sijaan näytti siltä kuin maailman kolmas ihme olisi tapahtunut.

"Sinä, kuningas Arthur Pendragon, pidät _minusta, _velho ja talonpoika Merlinistä? Oohohoo, tämä on kummallisinta mitä olen koskaan kokenut!" tumma poika sanoi ja pysyi itsepintaisesti Arthurin edessä, vaikka tämä yritti jatkaa matkaansa. Puna Arthurin kasvoilla syveni.

"Ole hiljaa, Merlin," hän yritti sanoa vihaisesti, mutta hän kuulosti lopulta vain aika säälittävältä. Merlin, luonnollisesti, ei kuunnellut.

Velho rallatteli, hyppi ja heitti jopa kömpelön kärrynpyörän. Arthur yritti pysyä ärsyyntyneenä, hän todella yritti, mutta Merlinin leveä hymy ja älyttömät laulunpätkät saivat hänet pakostakin hymyilemään. Häntä nolotti vieläkin se, että hän oli sillä tavalla mennyt ja paljastanut ajatuksensa Merlinille (joka muuten oli aika fiksu huijatessaan Arthurin paljastamaan ne. Ja, no, oli Merlin aika hauskakin. Ja kömpelö, mutta mukavaa seuraa. _Hittolainen!_) mutta hän tajusi, ettei asiaa kannattanut ottaa liian vakavasti. Sitä paitsi, Merlin näytti olevan hyvin iloinen.

Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi, että Merlin ei enää ollutkaan hänen vierellään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja huomasi, että Merlin seisoi muutamien metrien päässä hänestä, näyttäen epävarmalta. Arthur tuijotti häntä hetken hämmentyneenä, mutta Merlin vain katsoi alas.

"Kuningaskuntien raja," hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

Hän oli oikeassa: Arthur huomasi suureen puuhun naulatun kyltin, joka informoi kuningaskuntien rajan vaihtumisesta. Merlin seisoi tiukasti puun toisella puolen, kasvoillaan kummallisen pettynyt ilme.

"Oh." Arthur ei oikein osannut sanoa mitään fiksumpaa, vaikka olisi halunnut.

"Tämä on sitten varmaan aika sanoa hyvästit," Merlin sanoi, hymyillen pientä, ilotonta hymyä.

"Voisit tulla vielä vähän matkaa?" Arthur sanoa töksäytti kuin vahingossa. Hän kyllä tiesi jo vastauksen…

"En voi, Arthur. Lupasin Gaiukselle, muistatko? Ja minä en… en ole turvassa siellä," velho sanoi hiljaa.

"Etkö vieläkään usko, etten aio tehdä sinulle mitään pahaa?" Arthur kysyi. Hän luuli jo, että Merlin olisi jotenkin ymmärtänyt tämän. Hän oli sanonut itsekin, ettei Arthur ollut kuten isänsä. Uskoiko hän sen oikeasti?

Merlin naurahti ja pudisti päätään. "Ei, uskon minä. Mutta taikuus on yhä laitonta Camelotissa, eikö olekin? Parempi pysyä täällä, missä en ole kävelevä, elävä rikos." Hän näytti aidosti katuvaiselta, kun hän sanoi sen, mutta suoristi sitten itsensä ja hymyili leveämmin.

Sitten hän nosti kätensä, kämmen kohti taivasta ja katsoi Arthuria hetken silmiin. Arthur tuijotti takaisin eikä liikahtanut paikaltaan.

"Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," Merlin loitsi. Hänen kämmenelleen ilmestyi loistava, sininen, pyöreä… _jokin. _Se leijui muutaman sentin korkeudessa Merlinin kädestä, vaihtoi muotoaan ja pyöri, mutta pysyi pallon muotoisena. Se väreili lämpöä, jopa sinne saakka missä Arthur seisoi.

"Se on johtotähti. Osaat todennäköisesti jo suunnistaa kohti kotiasi, mutta tämä johtaa sinut varmasti perille," Merlin sanoi. Arthur huomasi, kuinka hänen koko olemuksensa ja jopa hänen äänensä olivat hieman erilaiset kun hän oli tekemisissä taikuuden kanssa. Se oli kiehtovaa: Arthur ei ollut ikinä nähnyt ketään, joka olisi niin omistautuneen näköinen asialleen.

"Héahfæst scildan gewrit ofræce eardlufu," Merlin mutisi vielä ja lähetti sitten johtotähden kohti Arthuria. Se leijui rauhallisesti ja pysähtyi Arthurin oikean olkapään viereen.

"Se myös suojelee sinua kunnes pääset kotiisi… kun olet tarpeeksi lähellä, se katoaa," Merlin selitti, kuulostaen taas omalta kömpelöltä itseltään.

Arthur tunsi, kuinka hänen johtotähtensä säteili rauhallista lämpöä hänen kehoonsa ja tiesi heti, että Merlin puhui totta. Jos hän halusi velhon luottavan häneen, hänen piti myös luottaa Merliniin. Tosin sillä ei ollut enää merkitystä: heidän tiensä erkanivat ja he tuskin tapaisivat enää ikinä. Arthur ei hirveästi välittänyt myöntää sitä itselleen, mutta totuus oli, että hänen tulisi ikävä hassua, mutta viisasta nuorta velhoa. Merlinin seurassa hän oli ollut Arthur: nuori mies. Camelotissa hän olisi taas Arthur Pendragon: nuori kuningas, Utherin poika.

"Kiitos," hän sanoi, tarkoittaen sitä todella. "Kaikesta."

Merlin katsoi jalkojaan, punastuen vähän.

"Toivon sinulle kaikkea hyvää," hän sanoi, näyttäen vilpittömältä. "Älä ole nuija," hän lisäsi vielä, puoliksi laulaen, "niin kaikki sujuu hyvin."

Arthur tuhahti, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. "Pidä huoli itsestäsi ja muista," hän sanoi, vähän laimeasti.

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Hyvästi," hän sanoi sitten ja kumarsi. "…teidän korkeutenne."

Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että viimeiseksi Merlin päätti kutsua häntä arvonimellä. Niinpä hän pyöritti silmiään dramaattisesti.

"Idiootti," hän sanoi.

"Nuija," Merlin vastasi heti, virnuillen.

_Parempi._ (Arthur tiesi tulleensa hitusen hulluksi, kun hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että häntä kutsuttiin nuijaksi, mutta ei syventynyt asiaan sen kummemmin.)

Arthur kääntyi hitaasti pois, kohti kotiaan. Kun hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, Merlin oli jo kadonnut.

Arthur huokaisi. Hän katsoi hänen vieressään leijuvaa, hiljaisena, mutta voimakkaana sykkivää johtotähteään.

Hän seurasi sitä Camelotin porteille asti, kunnes se alkoi yhtäkkiä kohota ilmaan. Arthur katsoi sitä haikeana. "Hyvästi Merlin," hän mutisi.

Hänen johtotähtensä kohosi korkealle taivaalle ja leijui sitten takaisin sinne, mistä Arthur oli juuri tullut. Takaisin isäntänsä luo.

Arthur suoristi selkänsä ja valmistautui taas olemaan Kuningas.


	7. Morgana Le Fey

Camelot huokaisi helpotuksesta kun Kuningas Arthur palasi muurien sisäpuolelle, täysin terveenä ja hyvinvoivana.

Arthurin poissa ollessa paikalle oltiin kutsuttu hänen enonsa, Agravaine. Arthur ei ollut koskaan edes tavannut enoaan, eikä ensin meinannut uskoa, että mies oli hänen äitinsä veli. Hän oli kuullut, että hän itse muistutti kuningatar Ygrainea suuresti vaaleine hiuksineen ja sinisine silmineen. Mutta Agravaine oli mustahiuksinen, roteva ja tummasilmäinen, eikä hänessä ollut yhden ainoaa piirrettä, jotka Arthur voisi edes etäisesti yhdistää itseensä.

Linnan väki oli ollut hieman hukassa ilman kuningastaan, mutta onneksi mitään suuria päätöksiä vaativia tilanteita ei ollut tullut. Arthur istui valtaistuinsalissa pitkän pöydän päädyssä, omalla paikallaan ja kuunteli enonsa, Geoffrey Monmouthilaisen ja ritareiden selostuksia niiden päivien tapahtumista, jolloin hän ei ollut paikalla.

"Kaiken kaikkiaan on ollut rauhallista, ylhäisyys," Agravaine sanoi viimeiseksi. Arthur oli saanut oppia, että hänen enonsa oli jämäkkä, asiallinen, mutta ehkä hieman liian innokas esittämään omia mielipiteitään joka väliin.

"Hyvä. Entä kansa? Huomasivatko he, että olin poissa?" Arthur kysyi.

"En usko, ylhäisyys. Aatelisille luonnollisesti kerroimme, mutta en usko, että kaupungin väki huomasi millään tavalla poissaoloanne. Emme halunneet aiheuttaa hälinää, varsinkin kun emme tienneet, olitteko te elossa vai ette," eno sanoi ja näytti tyytyväiseltä.

"Pitäisikö minun olla tietoinen joistakin muutoksista?" Arthur kysyi, vaikka hän ei olisi enää jaksanut kuunnella yhden ainoaa sanaa: hän oli väsynyt. Mutta hän oli kuningas, eikä kuningas voinut noin vain ilmoittaa menevänsä nukkumaan kesken neuvoston kokoontumisen.

Agravaine avasi suunsa, mutta sir Leon ehti ensin.

"Ei raportoitavaa ritareilta," hän ilmoitti. "Olemme käyttäneet suurimman osan ajastamme ja miehistämme teidän etsintäänne. Tietenkin muutama mies on aina ollut partioimassa metsissä ryöväreiden varalta, mutta ketään ei osunut heidän tielleen."

Arthur hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Hän oli aina pitänyt Leonista: ritari oli tunnollinen, luotettava ja hyvä taistelija. Leon oli ehkä sellainen ihminen, jota Arthur voisi kenties joskus kutsua ystäväkseen.

No ei oikeastaan… Leon oli hänen alamaisensa. Hän oli uskollinen ja usein tekemisissä Arthurin kanssa, mutta hän ei tuntenut Arthuria ollenkaan.

"…ja vain muutama jalkapuurangaistus jaettu, ylhäisyys. Muistaakseni toinen oli varastelusta ja toinen hävyttömästä kielenkäytöstä," Agraivainen ääni tunki hänen ajatustensa päälle. Arthur napautti katseensa häneen päin.

"Ja kehen hävytön kielenkäyttö suuntautui?" hän halusi tietää.

"Minuun," Agravaine sanoi, näyttäen tylsistyneeltä. "Joku tyttö vaati vaatimalla tavata kuninkaan, mutta kun ilmoitin, ettei hän ole tavattavissa, hän alkoi huutaa ja esittää minulle vaatimuksia. Tyttö oli selvästi maalainen, ei mitään tajua korkeampiarvoisten kohtelusta."

Arthur hymähti huomaamattaan, muistaen taas tuhannen kerran erään toisen, jolla oli täysin sama taipumus.

"Ja missä hän on nyt?" Arthur kysyi.

Agravaine näytti muistelevan ja hieroi leukaansa.

"Uskoakseni hän pääsee vapaaksi näitä hetkiä… auringon laskiessa," hän vastasi.

Arthur kääntyi katsomaan yhtä ritareistaan. "Sir Vidor, mene aukiolle ja ilmoita tälle maalaistytölle, että mikäli hän on halukas tapaamaan minut, tulkoon heti huomenaamulla asiansa esittämään," hän sanoi ja sir Vidor lähti heti toteuttamaan hänen käskyään.

"Ylhäisyys, onko teidän järkevää tuhlata aikaanne suurisuisen maalaistytön ongelmilla?" Agravaine sanoi ja Arthurin piti pidätellä itseään tiuskaisemasta hänelle.

"Kyllä on. Hän on kansalaiseni ja jos hän tarvitsee apua, häntä autetaan jos mahdollista," hän tokaisi ja nousi sitten seisomaan. "Alkaa olla myöhä: päättäkäämme istuntomme ja menkäämme lepäämään. Jatkamme huomenna."

Kaikki nousivat ylös ja lähtivät huoneesta. Kaikki paitsi Agravaine, joka jäi häälymään pitkän pöydän viereen.

"Halusitko kertoa jotakin, eno?" Arthur kysyi. Hän todella halusi mennä nukkumaan, eikä hänellä ollut halua alkaa arvuutella Agravainen ajatuksia.

"Um, kyllä, ylhäisyys. Olen tässä vain pohtinut, että… no, tehän olette vielä nuori ja isänne ikävä äkillinen poismeno tapahtui niin nopeasti… mietin vain, että te saattaisitte tarvita opastusta ja neuvonantoa ja, no, minä olen nyt täällä, joten…" Agravaine elehti käsillään kohti itseään ja Arthur puri huultaan.

Kyllä, hän oli yksinäinen ja tarvitsi neuvonantajaa ja kyllä, hän oli vielä hieman hukassa. Mutta toisaalta, hän oli vasta tavannut enonsa eikä tiennyt, voisiko hän luottaa tähän.

Hän oli myös ehkä hiukan ärsyttävä.

Mutta hän oli Arthurin ainoa sukulainen ja Agravaine ei ollut heti anastanut valtaistuinta itselleen kun Arthur oli kadonnut ja hän oli lähettänyt etsintäpartiot etsimään siskonpoikaansa. Eli hän ei ollut sydämetön vallankaappaaja ainakaan. Ja kun hän nyt kerran _oli jo_ täällä… ei olisi järkeä vain lähettää häntä pois.

"Olet oikeassa," hän sanoi. "Tarvitsen apua ja neuvoja. Parasta ehkä olisi nimittää sinut neuvonantajakseni. Julistan asian huomisessa kokoontumisessa," hän päätti.

Agravaine näytti tyytyväiseltä. Hän kumarsi elegantisti ja hymyili siskonpojalleen.

"Kiitos, ylhäisyys. Ette tule pettymään," hän lupasi.

"Kiitos sinulle avuntarjoamisesta," Arthur vastasi. Hän oli kuolemanväsynyt ja halusi vain päästä sänkyynsä, nukkua ja ajatella kaikenlaista tärkeää ja stressaavaa vasta seuraavana päivänä… hän sai hädin tuskin peiteltyä haukotustaan, mutta puristi hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja nyökkäsi enolleen.

"Mutta nyt toivoisin pääseväni kamariini: minulla on ollut aika pitkä päivä," hän sanoi. yrittäen kuulostaa kepeältä ja huolettomalta. Agravaine taisi kuitenkin huomata hänen kiristyneen ilmeensä ja lähti kohti omaa kamariaan, toivottaen hyvää yötä Arthurille.

George tuli huoneeseen, tietenkin.

Arthur ei ollut koskaan ollut vähemmän iloinen nähdessään tikkujäykkänä, aina-niin-asiallisena seisovan palvelijansa. Vaikka George oli kenties paras palvelija koko Camelotissa, hän oli niin jumalattoman tylsä, että Arthurin teki välillä mieli heittää häntä jollakin, ihan vain saadakseen jonkinlaisen ilmeen tapaisen Georgen kasvoille. Ja lisäksi, kuka oikeasti kertoo vitsejä eri metalleista?

"Saat illan vapaaksi, en tarvitse apuasi tänä iltana," Arthur sanoi heti.

Georgen kulmakarva nytkähti. Tämä oli suurin muutos hänen ilmeessään jonka Arthur oli koskaan nähnyt.

"Mutta sir, entä kylpynne? Entä saatteko vaihdettua vaatteenne? Tai, entä…?"

Arthur laski mielessään kymmeneen ja hieroi kasvojaan. _Mitä hänen tulisi tehdä, jotta hän saisi olla hetken yksin?_

"Minä selviän, George. Poistu, tämä on käsky," hän sanoi, tietäen, ettei George sanoisi vastaan.

Hän oli oikeassa: George kumarsi ja lähti, vihdoinkin.

Pian Arthur kuitenkin melkein katui tekoaan: hänellä oli hieman ongelmia vaatteidenvaihdon kanssa (pirun nauhat hänen yöpaidassaan, niin pienet ja liukkaat!), hän olisi oikeastaan tarvinnut kylpyä metsässä rämpimisen jälkeen ja lisäksi huone oli aika viileä, koska takkatuli oli lähes sammunut. Tietysti hän osasi tehdä itse tulen, mutta polttopuita hänellä ei ollut. Hän ei halunnut lähteä hakemaan niitä… mistähän niitä edes haettiin? No, kuitenkin: hän saattaisi törmätä johonkuhun, eikä hän ollut yhtään sosiaalisella tuulella.

Arthur sammutti kynttilät ja meni sänkyynsä, mutta ei nukkunut. Tätä hetkeä hän oli odottanut siitä lähtien kun hän astui Camelotin muurien sisäpuolelle: hän halusi olla yksin, hiljaisuudessa ja _ajatella._

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän tunsi olevansa ulkopuolinen Camelotissa, mikä oli naurettavaa, sillä Camelot oli _hänen_. Hän oli asunut siellä koko ikänsä, varttunut vauvasta pojaksi ja pojasta miehenaluksi. Camelot oli koti.

Mutta hän oli joskus kuullut, että koti oli siellä, missä tärkeimmät ihmiset olivat. Ongelma olikin siinä, ettei hänellä ollut sellaisia ihmisiä. Uther oli kuollut ja kuultuaan totuuden syntymästään Arthurin oli vaikeaa edes muistella isäänsä lämmöllä. Ritarit olivat lojaaleja, mutta hän ei tuntenut heistä yhtäkään kunnolla. Palvelijat kunnioittivat ja pelkäsivät häntä liikaa, samoin aateliset, vaikkakin eri tavalla. Agravaine oli sukua, mutta he olivat vasta tavanneet, eikä ensivaikutelma oikein ollut tehnyt vaikutusta.

Arthur ajatteli äitiään, naista, jonka sydän oli kuuleman mukaan puhdasta kultaa. Jos hänellä olisi äiti, lempeä hahmo pitämässä hänestä huolta… joskus Arthur kaipasi sitä, vaikka hän olikin jo aikuinen.

Sitten hän ajatteli siskoaan, jonka olinpaikasta tai edes nimestä hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitään. Hän oli aina ollut kateellinen kaupungin lapsille, joilla oli paljon sisaruksia, aina oman ikäistään seuraa. Jos hänen siskonsa olisi syntynyt hoviin, Arthur olisi todennäköisesti ottanut ylpeän isoveljen roolin (vaikka hän olisikin ollut pikkuveli) ja hankkinut siskolleen kauniita mekkoja ja koruja. Hän olisi suojellut siskoaan kaikelta pahalta, mutta myös kiusannut häntä armottomasti. Arthur naurahti omalle mielikuvalleen.

Sitten hän ajatteli Merliniä. Hän oli ajatellut hyvin _paljon_ Merliniä. Nuoren velhon kanssa hänellä oli ollut hauskempaa aikaa kuin ikinä: hän oli saanut nauraa, puhua vapaasti, kiusata, olla kiusattuna. Merlin oli nähnyt Arthurin muunakin kuin kuninkaana ja hän oli saanut Arthurin näkemään hänet muunakin kuin velhona. Hänen kanssaan oli helppo puhua, häntä oli helppoa lähestyä ja koskea. Täysin platonisesti, tietenkin, mutta… kuitenkin. Kukaan ei ollut koskenut Arthuria millään tavalla sitten hänen lapsuusvuosiensa, kun hänen lapsenvahtinsa kantoivat häntä ja peittelivät hänet nukkumaan. Oli hänen isänsäkin silloin tällöin sekoittanut poikansa hiuksia hellästi, mutta ne kerrat olivat olleet harvassa.

"_Sinä, kuningas Arthur Pendragon, pidät _minusta_, velho ja talonpoika Merlinistä?" _Arthur kuuli Merlinin riemukkaan ääneen mielessään ja hymyili tuijottaessaan sänkynsä kattoa. Se oli täysin järjetöntä, kyllä. Mutta se oli totta, hän piti Merlinistä. Hän oli erilainen kuin kukaan, kenet hän oli ikinä tavannut. Lisäksi Merlinillä oli kiehtova, hiukan maaginen ulkonäkö isoine korvineen, tumman sinisine silmineen ja pitkine raajoineen.

Arthur tiesi, miksi hän tunsi olonsa niin levottomaksi ja turhautuneeksi: hän kaipasi Merliniä. Hän kaipasi sitä, että joku kutsui häntä "nuijaksi".

Arthurin otsa rypistyi, kun hän tajusi jotakin: Merlin oli juuri sitä mitä hän kaipasi elämäänsä.

Hän halusi elämäänsä jonkun luotettavan, lempeän hahmon, joka oikeasti välitti Arthurista. Hän oli ajatellut, että hänen äitinsä olisi voinut olla sellainen, mutta Merlin oli myös… tietenkin eri tavalla, mutta silti.

Ja, hän oli kaivannut itselleen siskoa, koska hän halusi oman ikäistään seuraa, jonkun, jota voisi kiusata ja joka uskaltaisi kiusata häntä, joku, jota Arthur haluaisi henkilökohtaisesti suojella. Taas, Merlin tupsahti hänen mieleensä, virnuillen ilkikurisesti.

Mutta Merlin oli kaukana, Cendredin kuningaskunnassa, keskellä metsää. Merliniä tarvittiin siellä.

Ja, hän muisti yhtäkkiä, Merlin oli velho.

Arthur käänsi kylkeä. Hän oli liian väsynyt tuntemaan niin montaa tunnetta yhtaikaa: turhautus, levottomuus, viha, kaipaus ja suru kivistivät kaikki hänen rintaansa.

Siitä huolimatta hän nukahti, ajatellen: _Huomenna._

Huominen koitti liian nopeasti ja Arthurin oli pakko antaa Georgen auttaa häntä. Hän söi naurettavan mahtipontisen aamiasen (ehkä George oli pelästynyt, että Arthur ei pitänyt hänen palveluaan tarpeeksi hyvänä?), peseytyi ja puki ylleen Gerogen valitsemat vaatteet, koska George tiesi aina, millaiset vaatteet kuningas milloinkin tarvitsi.

Arthur ei ollut unohtanut tyttöä, joka oli joutunut edellisenä päivänä jalkapuuhun. Hän pohti: mikä oli niin kiireellistä ja tärkeää? Tämä tyttö oli halunnut tavata kuninkaan niin kovasti, että alkoi uhmailla Agravainea vastaan. Monella olisi ollut järkeä vain yksinkertaisesti odottaa, kuten kaikki muutkin. Arthur tapasi monia ihmisiä päivän aikana, hän oli kiireellinen. Silti, hän halusi tavata tämän tytön, sillä hänen asiansa kuulosti siltä kuin hän olisi vaarassa. Ja kukaan Camelotissa ei ollut vaarassa jos Arthur pystyi siihen mitenkään vaikuttamaan.

Hän asettui valtaistuimelleen ja huomasi, että Agravaine oli jo seisomassa hänen vieressään, tärkeän näköisenä. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään.

"Huomenta, ylhäisyys," eno sanoi.

"Huomenta," Arthur vastasi lyhyesti.

"Sain juuri viestin, että se eilinen niskurityttö tulee pyytämään tänään teiltä audienssia. Tietenkin määräsin, että vartijat saattavat hänet, koska, no, hänen käytöksestään päätellen, hän voi olla vaarallinen," Agravaine supatti, kuin salaliittolainen toiselle.

"En usko, että kysymys on siitä," Arthur sanoi koleasti.

Ennen kuin hänen enonsa ehti sanoa mitään, ovet avautuivat ja sisään asteli kolme henkilöä: kaksi vartijaa, ja heidän välissään tummahiuksinen, kalpea nuori nainen. Vartijat eivät pitäneet kiinni hänestä, mutta pysyivät lähellä.

Kun he pysähtyivät seisomaan Arthurin eteen, hän huomasi, että nainen (ei tyttö enää, kuten Agravaine oli väittänyt) oli hyvin kaunis. Hänen pitkä musta tukkansa laskeutui hänen selkäänsä pitkin taidokkaalla letillä. Hänellä oli haalean vihreät silmät, jotka katsoivat Arthuria tarkasti. Hänen maalaismaisista vaatteistaan huolimatta, hän näytti siltä, että hän olisi hyvin voinut olla aatelinen. Arthur huomasi myös, kuinka vaatteet roikkuivat naisen päällä: hän oli hyvin laiha.

"Teidän majesteettinne," hän sanoi ja niiasi syvään. Hänen katseensa oli tiukka ja päättäväinen. Epäilemättä hän oli hieman katkera edellisen päivän rangaistuksesta: hän mulkaisi Agravainea pahasti.

"Minun nimeni on Morgana Le Fey," hän kertoi.

Jopa hänen nimensä kuulosti aateliselta, Arthur ajatteli.

"Mikä toi sinut tänne?" hän kysyi Morganalta, joka yhtäkkiä polvistui maahan. Hänen eleensä muuttuivat aneleviksi, mutta hänen katseensa pysyi yhtä tiukkana kuin aiemmin.

"Minun kyläni, ylhäisyys. Me kärsimme kovasti," hän sanoi, vakaalla äänellä. "Ruokaa on niin vähän, sillä kylälläni ei ole paljon peltoaluetta ja nekin alueet ovat huonolla paikalla. Ja kylä kasvaa koko ajan, lapsia ja siirtolaisia tulee yhä lisää… me emme selviä ensi talvesta hengissä."

Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan. Oliko se mahdollista, että Camelotissa olisi tällainen kylä? Kaikille oli kyllä jaettu tasapuolisesti peltoalueita, kaikilla pitäisi olla tarpeeksi.

"Missä tämä kylä sijaitsee?" Arthur kysyi ja Morgana laski ensimmäistä kertaa katseensa maahan.

"Se… se sijaitsee Cendredin kuningaskunnassa, ei kovin kaukana rajasta," hän myönsi.

Kuninkaan vatsa muljahti ympäri pettymyksestä. Hän huokaisi.

"Siinä tapauksessa, olen pahoillani, mutta…"

"Teidän on pakko auttaa meitä!" Morgana huudahti ja sai monta tuomitsevaa katsella kuninkaan keskeyttämisestä ja käskyttämisestä. Hän ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt huomaavan.

"Cendred on vallannut peltoalueita itselleen, jättäen asukkaille vain murto-osan! Hän on ahne, hän ei välitä meistä, mutta olen kuullut, että te, Arthur Pendragon, olette parempi mies! Olen kuullut, että teillä on parempi sydän kuin useimmilla ihmisillä. Olkaa kiltti, anelen teitä!" hän sanoi. Morgana ei näyttänyt sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka anelisi. Itse asiassa Arthur oli saanut sellaisen käsityksen, että hän oli kylässä jonkinlainen johtohahmo.

Ja mistä hän oli saanut kuulla Arthurin _hyvyydestä_?

"Mutta mitä minä voisin tehdä? Haastaa Cendredin sotaan? Mennä vaatimaan häneltä jotakin? Tiedät varmasti, että se ei päättyisi hyvin," hän sanoi ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. Hän asteli Morganan viereen: oli kamalaa istua niin paljon korkeammalla kuin tämä epätoivoinen nainen.

Morganakin nousi ylös ja katsoi Arthuria suoraan silmiin. Arthurin oli pakko todeta taas että hän oli hyvin kaunis, jopa elegantti.

"Kylä koostuu lähinnä ihmisistä, joilla ei ole muuta paikkaa, minne mennä. Rakensimme koko kylän tyhjästä. Suurin toiveemme olisi, että voisimme jättää kylän kokonaan taakse, ja samalla Cendredin julman halinnan… Tiedän, että Camelotissa on tilaa meille, meitä ei ole paljon. Pyydämme lupaa perustaa uuden kylän Camelotin rajojen sisäpuolelle, sellaiselle paikalle, missä meillä olisi paljon viljelysmaita ja tilaa kasvattaa eläimiä," Morgana kertoi yhteen hengenvetoon, kuin peläten, että Arthur keskeyttäisi hänet. "Mutta ennen sitä, toivoisimme saavamme ruokaa kylään. Camelotin sato on kuulemani mukaan ollut hyvä: olen varma, että…"

"Ai sinä olet _varma!"_ Agravaine naurahti yhtäkkiä kovaa. "Sinä et voi tulla tänne ja alkaa vaatia kuninkaalta moisia vaatimuksia! Täällä kasvatettu ruoka kuuluu Camelotin asukkaille, ei kylälliselle hylkiöitä!"

"Eno!" Arthur jyrähti. Hän alkoi jo katua päätöstään ottaa Agravaine neuvonantajakseen. "Pyydän," hän jatkoi hiljaisemmalla äänellä. "Anna minun hoitaa asia."

Agravaine näytti hetken siltä kuin aikoisi väittää vastaan, mutta nyökkäsi sitten ja vaikeni.

Arthur kääntyi takaisin Morganaan päin.

"Olet oikeassa," hän sanoi. "Jo yksinään linnan varastoissa on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi ruokaa. Siitä riittää varmasti yhdelle kylälle," hän sanoi hymyillen ja Morganan ilme kirkastui vähän. "Mutta," Arthur jatkoi. "Meidän on keskusteltava tarkemmin siitä, löytyykö teille sijoituspaikkaa. Ja mikäli sellainen löytyy, koko operaation on tapahduttava vaivihkaa. Cendred raivostuisi, jos saisi tietää, että hänen kuningaskunnastaan on muuttanut kylällinen ihmisiä Camelotiin. En halua riskeerata maani turvallisuutta."

"Ymmärrän," Morgana sanoi.

"Ruokakuljetus on järjestettävissä… kunhan ruuanviejät ovat valepukuisia, kaiken pitäisi mennä hyvin. Jos keskustelisimme asiasta illallisella?"

Kaikki salissa olijat vetivät henkeä terävästi. Arthur tiesi vallan hyvin, ettei kuninkaan kuuluisi pyytää maalaistyttöä kanssaan illalliselle, eikä suostua alun perinkään tämän pyyntöihin. Itse asiassa, Arthurin ei kuuluisi edes harkita hänen pyyntöään. Mutta hän ei olisi voinut vähempää välittää.

"Kiitos, teidän majesteettinne," Morgana sanoi helpottuneesti ja niiasi. "Tiesin, että olette hyvä mies! Ja illastaisin kanssanne mielelläni."

Arthur hymyili hänelle. Sitten hän viittasi Georgen paikalle.

"Ohjaa Morgana Le Fey alakerroksen tyhjään palvelijanhuoneeseen. Hän saa viettää siellä yön," hän määräsi. Ehkä varsinaisen vierashuoneen antaminen olisi mennyt liiallisuuksiin.

George, tapansa mukaan, totteli muitta mutkitta. Morgana väläytti Arthurille vielä kiitollisen hymyn ja sitten hän astui ulos, Georgen johtamana.

Agravaine oli heti hänen kimpussaan, selittäen, miksi tämä oli huono idea, miksi hänen ei kuuluisi auttaa, _Uther ei olisi ikinä suostunut…_

"Niin, eno, juuri siksi. Ehkä tarvitsemme muutosta," Arthur sanoi ja jätti hämmentyneen Agravainen päättäväisesti taakseen.

Morganassa oli jotakin… jotakin niin ristiriitaista. Hän oli kaunis, sivistynyt ja fiksu. Hänen nimensä kuulosti ylhäiseltä, mutta hän oli tullut hylkiökylästä. Arthurin oli tullut suuri halu auttaa häntä, ei vain Morganan anelujen ja epätoivon takia, vaan… no, ei hän oikein tiennyt miksi. Se vain tuntui oikealta. Hän oli joka tapauksessa äärimmäisen kiinnostunut asiasta: mistä kyläläiset olivat tulleet? Miten Morgana oli ajautunut heidän seuraansa? Vai oliko hänen perheensä osa kylää? Mistä hän oli tullut?

Ja se tärkein… voisiko kylä olla sattumalta juuri se, josta Merlin mainitsi?

Arthur tuskin jaksoi odottaa iltaa.


End file.
